The Saints Coven
by trumpetgal
Summary: The Volturi wasn't the only ancient royal vampire family. Lucy O'Leary, the tracker of the Saints Coven, Is helping the Cullens to keep a eye on Bella since their move to Alaska, but Jasper comes into her line of vision! No Rosalie, sorry! Jasper/OC
1. The Start

My name is Lucy, and I was brought in a world you may not understand.

I don't remember my human life, nor will I in the near future, for I have been a vampire now for nearly half a century, I was changed in 1943 by a vampire by the name of Jack O'Leary. I was told I was on the verge of dying from Nazis in England, though I was Ireland bound. He saved me after being shot by a officer in the chest, so close to death but escaped barely. I was then whisked away to my now current home, O'Leary Estate that is hidden in the country side of Ireland.

The clan I was taken to goes by the name The Saints Coven. They've been in existence for nearly a thousand years, straying from being in the eyes of human and keeping the vampire world at peace. It shocked me on how they survived on only feeding upon the blood of animals instead of humans. But I was later told by the leader of the coven, John O'Leary, that he wanted not to bring harm to humans, but to try and uphold the peace or coexistence between the species.

John has been called the leader of out ancient coven, changed when he was in his late twenties in the 1100's by a vampire from another part of the world, but he stayed behind in his homeland and was too much in emotional pain to feast on the blood of humans, not wanting to be a monster. He instead chose the alternative: animals. Since then he strayed from the public eyes, yet he made money throughout the years to become very wealthy. THe only he would do this without being caught in the public eye was to have younger vampires do his bidding, which worked in his favor. He also has the ability to see into the future, though it is limit depending the change of decision.

John's mate is his wife Aurora. She was changed by John in the late 1400's in France, almost dying from a group of men who were going to rape her. After changing her and bringing her to his growing Estate in Ireland, John sometime later changed a younger man in his mid twenties by the name of Jack in the 1600's in England. Jack was dying from a rare disease that almost took his own life. Jack would later turn me hundreds of years later.

IN the mist of their growing royal family, The Saints Coven overcame two large moments in their life. One was the arrival and meeting of a Carlisle Cullen, who was recently changed in the 1640's. He was fearing the thought of himself being monster and no longer wanting to be one in society, so he was determined to kill himself so he would no longer be a threat. But John explained and showed him the alternative lifestyle our family used, and Carlisle agreed to use that same style in his way of life. Even since his first meeting with our family, he has stayed in touch ever since.

The other obstacle was with another royal and ancient coven of vampires: The Volturi. They've been in existence for over three thousands years, residing in Volterra, Italy. They came to our covenant in wanting peace and a alliance between the two ancient families. But John knew that they fed on the blood of humans and declined of their alliance. It was left on a sore note, but the Volturi still kept their peace with us to this very day.

When I was brought into The Saint Coven there were at least five other vampires whom have been with the coven for over two hundred years, all looking so young and beautiful, but filled with strength to kill at any moment. However I was treated much like a daughter at first, being handled with great care by Jack, whom I have started to call Father because of his decision to change me. He helped be through my first year or two as a newborn, teaching me how to resist and how to fight my temptation to feed on human blood. It was a rough start for me, but it was better than a human life I suppose.

I then realized I had a ability that was so powerful: Tracking. I could track a person who is at a far distance by just thinking of them and having her name in my mere mind. I could track a person as close as a few miles away up to as far as a continent away. John told me that no vampire is a cunning and as smart to track then Demetri of the Volturi Coven, another tracker whom I caught his eyes when I was changed. The two of us, according to John and Jack, were the most powerful trackers in the vampire world. John had me track down younger vampires who would do his bidding, later sending out one of our own to fetch them.

The other members of our Coven were Scout, Gabriel, Emma, Nora and Thomas, and they all were changed by John himself of Aurora. Scout came to the coven in the 1920's and was changed by John, who found her near death in a river in Surrey England. Gabriel was around the 1800's in London, changed by Aurora. Emma came from the late 1700's, Nora in the early 1900's and Thomas was right before my time in the 1930's.

They all hold great abilities as well as I. Scout can project her voice to a high frequency, able to temporarily block other abilities other vampires have. Gabriel, Scout's husband and mate, has the ability to control the mind of a person by touching them, having them do anything to his benefit. Emma was a Technopath, being able to control any technology with her mind. Nora can physically freeze a person in their place with her mind, having them not able to move. Thomas, however, does not have a ability, yet he is the largest and strongest of our coven.

Our Coven stayed in that number for some time, and later being seen by Carlisle Cullen and his new family of vampires. They all were so nice to us and also harbored some abilities that were also extraordinary: premonition, the ability to enable emotions, telepathy and compassion. I knew I was going to be friends with them for a long while.

And so my story begins as Lucy O' Leary, vampire and member of The Saints Coven, and about to embark on a adventure beyond my imagination.

* * *

It all started in the middle of September, 2005. THe weather in Ireland is always the same, cloudy and sometimes filled with rain. Our Estate was along the Coast of Ireland near Tonamace. It was a rather large Estate, the mansion itself built in the 1800's. Stone walls with vines crawling up the sides, along with tall wide white windows. The entire coven waited in the Entrance Hall of our mansion for the arrival of The Cullen Family, all of us clad in our Emerald colors that represented our Clan. I checked my dress one more time: The halter top emerald dress with lace over it that went to my knees and my black high heels to match the black lace. My vibrant red hair was in loose curls and clipped to the side to not hide my golden eyes.

"Lucy, stop your fussing child." my father said next to me, standing next to me on the second step in our Hall. He was wearing a black dress shirt, a Green Vest and Black slacks, along with leather black shoes and a green tie to match his vest. He had brown semi-wavy hair with wide eyes that had wisdom beyond the years.

"Sorry Father." I apologized in a soft tone, seeing him chuckle his bell tone as I peered over at John, who was sitting in a tall silver throne fit for royalty, Aurora sitting in hers by his side. It had white leather with so much detail and beauty of the victorian era. On the top of the throne was our clan's chest, the colors of emerald green and white, with a lion at the middle and a sword being held by a hand at the top of the lion.

John showed so much wisdom in his appearance alone, showing all what he saw in the past decades and centuries in his mystical and wise golden eyes. He had black hair close to be shaved, yet it suited him quite nicely. He held hands with Aurora, who had blond long waves of hair that was like a fountain down her shoulder and back, radiating her beauty and loving nature.

"Ah, they're are here. Scout, please fetch our dear friends." John said in a polite tone to Scout, who was a tad shorter than me with chocolate brown short hair to her ears and very light skin like mine. She nodded her head and walked off, her green silk dress that clung to her curved body moved with the clicking of her black heels as she walked to the front doors. I looked over to Thomas, seeing his large frame near Aurora with his pale skin that was a tad darker than my own, his blond spiked hair making him even more interesting to look at. Then I looked to Emma, seeing her long black hair back in a tight bun behind her head and the slenderness of her body showing in her long Black dress with a green ribbon around the middle. Lastly was Gabriel, his medium length brown hair slicked back and his hand in his jacket pocket, his other hand holding his watch that was clipped to his vest.

We all looked sophisticated in our outfits of black and green, yet it suited us for the most part. I heard distant voices from the front door as our guests were coming into the mansion.

"Ah, my dear friend Carlisle. It's been awhile." John said in a smile as he raised himself from his throne and held out his hands in front of him. I looked over, as did the rest of my siblings, to the Cullen family walking in behind Scout. I saw Jasper, very timid and quiet as his usual fashion walking next to Alice, the small petite vampire who's hair was just as odd as Thomas's hair. Alice was holdng hands with her mate and brother Emmett, the gentle giant of the clan and who's smile could kill human girls within a second. And lastly was Carlisle and Esme, both were beautiful and so in love as they held hands behind Scout.

"Hello John. I love what you've been with the place." Carlisle replied to my elder. John smiled and clasped his hands together in front of him.

"What brings the Cullens here to our home? And where is your son Edward?" He asked in a polite tone, looking around for the sight of Edward Cullen. I did as well in my spot as Scout walked back over to Gabriel, taking his hand in hers. Carlisle cleared his throat and looked grave. _Oh dear_, I thought in my head, _Something must be wrong._

"That is the reason why we are here. We need your help, old friend."


	2. A Mystery

"Oh..I see." John said in a small tone, looking somewhat concerned as tapped his fingers in front of him. I changed my stance slightly, seeing father look at me with a eyebrow raised as he looked back at the Cullens. I looked over at Jasper, seeing him look so sad and uncomfortable with his stance next to Emmett and Alice, his hands folded in front of him and his eyes casted down slightly. BUt as he looked up at me, seeing his eyes and how different they were to the others, I knew something was wrong with Jasper.

"What can we do to help, my friend?" John as Carlisle as Aurora stood up as well, walking over to join John and take his hand gently.

"I would rather have Alice explain our situation, if you don't mind." Carlisle asked in a small tone, receiving a nod from John as Alice took a couple of steps forward. I always admired Alice for how bubbly she was, how light her thoughts were of the world around us. She gave one small curtsey at John, something vampires would do to John since he was our leader of the royal coven.

"Do you recall the last time we spoke, when I told you of a human girl named Isabella Swan?" Alice asked aloud to my Elder. John smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"Of course! She seems like a charming and clever girl, I recall you telling me this human caught your brother Edward's eye, no?" John asked aloud in wonder.

"Yes, good sir. Well, we recently celebrated Bella's eighteenth birthday by throwing her a party. Everything was going rather smoothly until she received a.....papercut." Alice cringed saying the last word. I gasped, as did Aurora and Thomas, in shock to think that they would be in the same room as open blood. Gabriel shifted positions in a concerning way, as Scout clutched his arm and Emma looked at John. John's eyes went wide for a mere second.

"Was she alright?" Emma asked aloud in a meke tone.

"She was fine, we just didn't expect it is all." Alice started, but I saw Jasper walking up slowly and having his head hung slightly, his eyes casted down.

"I lost control, and I almost killed her." Jasper said in a sad tone. Another wave of murmur went through my family as I tried to figure out what he just said. I would never think of Jasper as one to kill a human being. On the contrary, he did have problems with human blood and resistance, and still does.

"Dear Jasper, do not let this overshadow you as a being. Even the oldest and strongest of vampires still run the risk of being tempted." Aurora said to Jasper in her delicate tone. Jasper looked at her and nodded his head.

"Thank you for the kind words, my lady." Jasper thanked and stepped back in his normal spot.

"What happened to this young human?" Gabriel asked in wonder from his spot with SCout, who cocked her head to the side.

"She was just fine, deaf friend. But our brother Edward was under the belief that our world and lifestyle was too dangerous for Bella to endure and live in. So he decided....to cut ties with her and have us move to Alaska." Alice replied back to him and I felt a tug in m chest for this young human. To fall for someone so hard then have them ripped away in a instant.

"Do you want us to talk to Edward?" Nora asked from her spot, her blond short hair bounced as she talked.

"No, no he's himself at the moment and to talk about it with him would only make the situation much worse." Carlisle replied back in a grave tone. I then looked to our Elder John, who raised a eyebrow and eyed Carlisle.

"We want to make sure Bella's safe at Forks, without interfering her life at all." Alice explained to John. John nodded his head once and then looked over at me. I looked back at my Elder, seeing him stare at me with determined eyes.

"Lucy." He beckoned me. I slowly but surely walked over to him, the heels I wore clicked on the marble steps as I approached my Elder. I curtseyed once to him, seeing him smile.

"Perhaps Lucy can help you in your troubles." John said aloud as he looked from me to Carlisle and his family. I looked over as well, seeing Carlisle shift his eyes from John to me, somehow wondering if I could help. John wanted me to track Bella to Carlisle and his family, just to check if she was alright. I slowly walked down the steps, stopping in front of the family and smiling at Carlisle. I looked over my shoulder at Father, who shifted slightly in a uncomfortable fashion and held his hands in front of him.

"Father?" I asked him politely. John looked over as well, seeing Father look at me.

"Go on my child." Father replied to me in a low tone. I nodded at him and looked back to Carlisle.

"What is her name?" I asked in a polite tone to him.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Carlisle explained to me as clear as day. I nodded my head and then closed my eyes, removing all thoughts in my brain as I thought on that one simple name. Isabella Marie Swan....I said over and over in my head as I started to track her.

_I went over the ocean in a fast rate, coming into America and soaring into the west coast. I was in Washington now, in my mind, scanning through the dark trees and seeing the rain fall. I kept scanning, seeing Forks, Washington now in my mind as I looked around the town. No sign of the girl in downtown Forks, but I looked North a bit and felt some energy in a small two story house. I looked there, finally seeing so much energy in one girl, who was laying in her bed asleep. But she looked so drained, so lifeless and so sad...._

I opened my eyes and snapped back to reality, seeing all eyes on me as I took in a human breath, inhaling all of their scents at the same time.

"She's in Forks, Washington in her bedroom, asleep." I reported back to him in my graceful tone. Carlisle, with a look of relief nodded his head at me as I turned to face John.

"Come, Carlisle. I want to speak to you in private if you'd please." John said in a happier tone. Carlisle followed John down a hallway to our right and into one of his studies. Aurora glided over to Esme and started talking to her, as Scout and Gabriel went to Emmett and Alice and Nora and Emma stayed behind to talk to each other. Thomas walked over to Emmett and Alice as well, as I watched Jasper stand alone by himself. I walked over to him and smiled at him.

"You seem so quiet, Jasper." I said to him in a welcoming tone. Jasper looked up at me and smiled.

"I apologize for not being my normal self, but the recent events have haunted me for some time." He replied back to me and I nodded my head.

"I understand, it is difficult to resist. But I can't honestly picture you as one to go after a drop of blood." I said to him in a polite tone. Jasper laughed and looked at me fully.

"You always know how to make me smile." He said to me in a softer tone. I smiled back at him.

"So, how have you been, Lucy?" He asked me in a casual tone.

"I've been quite fine, thank you. I got to go into England for some time, haven't been there in what feels likes years. Yet I still wish to visit America." I replied back to him, placing my hands behind my back.

"Perhaps we can discuss a trip for you to come to America, maybe see where we live." Jasper suggested in a lighter tone. I smiled, thinking of what a adventure that would be. But for me to leave my coven would be dangerous, let alone something Father wouldn't want. As soon as I was going to answer him, however, John and Carlisle walked back into the main hall, all of us stayed still and silent to hear of what they were talking about.

"The situation of The Cullen Family is quite important and grave. Lucy?" John asked me aloud, beckoning me by the sound of his voice. I walked over, never wanting to question my Elder. I stood in front of both John and Carlisle, holding my hands together in front of me as I waited for what he wanted to say.

"Both John and myself have thought of a proposition for you, Lucy. I wish for you to come to America with our family and help keep a track on Bella Swan." I gave him a quick shocked look, but kept my composure as I saw some of my family members around me look shocked.

"Well, that is a wonderful proposition." I said in a small tone, seeing John chuckle as Carlisle giving me a nod.

"I understand the hesitance you feel, young Lucy. But I think this is a a wonderful opportunity for you to see the world outside our estate, and outside of Europe. You are our youngest, and the only one yet to see America with your own eyes." JOhn explained to me in a reassuring tone. I nodded my head, understanding where he was coming from. Though he was a stern Elder with me and the others, he was also one to have us explore the world, never wanting us to stay within our own walls.

"If you don't mind, may I speak to my father about this matter?" I asked John in a polite tone. JOhn smiled at me, nodding his head.

"Oh course, dear one." He said in return to me as I felt better about the matter. I walked away from the both of them and back to my father, seeing him shift uncomfortably in his spot.

"I suggest we leave the two of them to discuss this matter alone." Aurora said aloud, but I heard my father clear his throat.

"If it's alright with you, I would like our family to discuss this, as one." He said aloud, making me smile and seeing my other family members smile as well. But Father then looked to Carlisle, "If that's alright with you dear friend."

"Of course, I understand completely. Come, we'll wait in the study." Carlisle said aloud to us, his family following him down one of the halls. I watched as Jasper followed suite, still grave over what he did. But I looked back to Father and saw the rest of the coven walk over as well. I needed the opinion of all of them, wondering what was on their mind and how they were feeling about it.

"I say you go, it's a good opportunity for you." Scout said to me in her cheery tone.

"You'll be in the good care of Carlisle and his family." Thomas reassured me as he rubbed my shoulder in a soothing motion. I looked over at Nora and Gabriel and I saw Nora nodding her head. Gabriel was more like the big brother of the family. He was protective of everyone, including the females of our coven. He might of been smaller in size compared to Thomas, but he was just as strong if not stronger.

"Perhaps." He replied in a light tone, making me smile lightly and Scout kissed him on the cheek. I looked over to Father, still seeing him stand in a awkward position.

"Well, if it's what you want, child." I didn't smile nor did I thank him, but only stayed silent to hear what was on his mind.

"Jack?" Aurora asked him aloud in concern.

"I'm only concerned for her well-being. I haven't parted from her since I created her, and it'll be a challenge." Jack simply stated and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Aye, but a good challenge." Thomas said in a boasting tone and he laughed, along with Emma and Scout. I smiled and felt Jack's hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be hard, but I know you'll be alright with Carlisle." Jack replied to me in a smile.

"Then it's settled, Lucy goes with the Cullens." John said aloud to all of us, making me exited and nervous to leave the home I've been in for fifty years to another country. BUt I was excited for what was ahead.

It was all a mystery...all a mystery


	3. American Hospitality

I sat upright the entire plane ride from Ireland to New York, having thoughts go through my head as the time passed away in a flicker. I wondered What America was going to be like when it came to interaction with humans, culture and lifestyle. I've heard stories from Gabriel and Scout that it wasn't anything like Ireland, or even London for the matter. I also thought of Father, how he was handling the fact that I wasn't near him at all. But every so often I would track him while on the plane and I would see him in a worried state, but later comforted by John or Aurora.

"How is your father?" I heard next to me as I opened my eyes. I saw Jasper looking at me as he sat next to me in the 1st class area of the plane. I smiled at him, seeing his wide golden eyes and how his hair was fitting him quite nicely.

"He's fine, only worried about me is all." I replied back to him, seeing him nod his head.

"And I must ask, since I was never brave enough to ask you before, but why is it that you call Jack your father?" Jasper asked me in a curious state. I thought about it, never having been asked that question before. Perhaps I knew no one who would want to know.

"I call him father because he created me. It's tradition of our family to call your creator your higher authority. I prefer to call Jack Father only because he not only created me, but protected me and taught me all that I know. I hold a strong bond with my father." I explained to him as I saw Emmett and Alice across the aisle, holding hands and talking to themselves alone. I was always curious on what it was like to have a mate. Father never had one, well not yet at least. John told me once that a vampire can wait years to find a mate, making me wonder if I will wait a long time to find one myself. I looked back to Jasper from Emmett and Alice, seeing him look at the seat in front of him and saying nothing.

"What should I say to Edward? Is it bad to reveal to him the real reason why I am accompanying you and your family?" I asked him in wonder, not knowing that soon I would be encountering Edward and seeing him. He would be asking he questions, wondering why I was with his family and was my motives were. He wasn't the type of vampire one would want to cross.

"We can all agree that you are here to see America for the first time, and nothing more. The only difficulty is for you to block your thoughts when you are around him." Jasper explained to me, "But only on the thoughts of our real plan. We don't want him to find out you are tracking Bella for our sakes."

"This Bella girl seems very interesting. I wish to meet her someday." I said to him aloud, thinking of the human girl who has captured Edward's heart but was also emotionally damaged from his recent act to leave her.

"That may happen for some time. Edward is determined to stay of our her life for good, thinking it was the best for her so she can have a long full-filling life." Jasper explained to me in a low tone, sounding like he was still sore about the situation that happened. I stayed silent, not wanting to intrude him with more questions and comments about her.

"But she was very nice, and very much interesting in our way of life. I never saw Edward so happy before he met her." Jasper said in a lighter tone, making me smiled as I faced him to hear more about the human girl, "I found her interesting because of her choice to not run from us, but to instead stay and interact with us. Though I must say, the first time I encountered her and the scent of her blood, I wanted nothing more than to kill her the moment I inhaled her scent."

"But that's so unlike you!" I said in protest. Jasper shook his head.

"Lucy, her scent was so powerful and overwhelming, it would even make John thirst. I was on constant alert to try and not kill her when she was near by." Jasper explained to me some more, making me a bit shocked on how much a hold his human girl had on a family of vampires.

"So, is she Edward's Singer?" I asked him in curiosity. Jasper stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking about what I asked and then nodding his head.

"I do believe he is, how he was so drawn to her and to entranced by her scent." Jasper replied back to me. I stayed silent the rest of the trip as I thought about Bella Swan and how interesting she was.

* * *

I walked out onto the snow of Juneau, Alaska and breathed in the cold fall air. Snow was already falling around us, and inhaling the scent of the trees and crisp air was different compared to the Rainy weather of Ireland. With the family we then drove to the new home for the Cullens. It was a rather large home that was elegant yet simple. It was made of logs, but had a elegant taste and was on large estate as well. The house reminded me of the elegant log mansions in Germany or even Austria.

"Lucy, I bought you some clothes for you to wear in order to blend in with the humans we interact with. I left them on your bed in your bedroom." Carlisle explained to me as I walked into the log home mansion and looked around. I smiled at him as a thought came into mind.

"Where is Edward?" I asked him in a casual tone.

"He's out hunting, and he'll return in 10 minutes." Alice replied back to me as she glided over to me and took my hand in hers, "Come on, I'll show you your room!" Before I could say yes to her, she pulled me up the stairs and into my room that I would be staying in. it was rather large, branded in emerald green and white on the walls and crown moldings. There was a desk present near the large window that overlooked the side of the house and into the woods, along with a large bed with dark colored wood as the posts and a dark green comforter.

"The bed is only for looks in case we have human visitors." Alice reassured me as she walked over to the closet doors and opened them. I walked over as well and peaked my head in, seeing the large space that was filled with clothes, jewelry and shoes that took my breath away.

"How can a room like this hold so many clothes?" I asked in a speechless type of tone. But Alice only replied in giggling.

"Trust me, I know how to handle a closet. Just get some real clothes on and meet us downstairs." Alice reassured me as she walked away and out of my room. I smiled and looked back at the clothes that were in front of me, even Scout's closet was nothing compared to this. I decided on wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans and clung to my legs, a pair of black slip on shoes and a green long sleeved shirt. I had my red hair up in a ponytail and away from my eyes, though my bangs were in front of my golden eyes mostly.

"I trust you are founded with your room?" Carlisle asked me in high hopes. I smiled and nodded my head as I met with the rest of the family near the front doors.

"Of course Carlisle, and I wanted to thank you once again for your hospitality." I thanked him once more, seeing him smile back at me.

"It's quite alright. Perhaps later you can be shown our hunting grounds." Carlisle said to me in a lighter tone.

"I can show her, if you don't mind." I heard Jasper say aloud, having my head turn over to him and seeing him look back at me. Since our conversation on the plane ride I was becoming more found of Jasper. But that could be a bad thing since we are of different convens and from different lives.

"That would be lovely, Jasper." Esme replied back to him as she walked over to me. She placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder as the front door opened. All of our heads turned as we looked to see Edward Cullen walking into the house. I saw his eyes, how wide and golden they were, yet how hollow and with no sign of life in them. He had his arms crossed in front of him, his stance was stiff and defensive as he saw me. Even the color of his hair that used to be a dominant bronze how faded. How one human girl could effect the eternal life of a vampire. I found my voice once more as I faced him, seeing his defensive stance and his eyes narrowing in one me, as if I was the enemy.

"Hello Edward."


	4. Only Memory Left

"Lucy." Edward said with a hint of surprise in his dark low tone of voice. I smiled at him and saw him look over at Carlisle and Esme who stood close by. Then over to Jasper who stood close to me with his eyes on Edward. I blocked my thoughts about Bella from him, only focusing on excitement of being in America and the joy of seeing Edward. I learned of focusing my thoughts in the past when it came to interaction with Edward, knowing that to block from him and what to let in

"Lucy has decided to stay with us for a short while, she is the only one from her family that hasn't visited America." Carlisle explained in a cheery tone to Edward as he walked over to me and stood a bit away from me, still looking like he was angry or in pain. Maybe both.

"I see, and you decided to play host to Lucy without my consent?" Edward asked in a bitter tone. I looked down and away from Edward slowly, not wanting to be so suspicious.

"You were out hunting, and we didn't want to disturb you." Esme replied back to him in her gentle tone, "Besides, we had the assumption that you wouldn't mind Lucy's presence here." THere was another minute or two of silence and I felt like I was being in trial, just for Edward. I then felt a hand on my arm, holding me ever so gently. I looked over to see it was Jasper, his eyes on Edward and his head low slightly.

"Well, I'm happy to see that you're already settled. Excuse me." Edward said in a lighter tone and then left in a uncomfortable pace out of the room. I sighed and looked over at Carlisle, who's arm was draped over Esme's shoulders as he smiled at me slightly.

"That could of been worse." Alice said in a snort as Emmett rubbed her shoulders behind her.

"How?" Esme asked in a lighter tone, looking over at Alice.

"You know how Edward is, he could of snapped." Emmett replied and I suddenly had a scent come through from somewhere close, and it was a appealing animal scent. I sighed and smiled, hungry already for something good to quench.

"I think Lucy's in need of a hunting session." Jasper said close to me and I looked over at him, seeing him smile at me slightly as Carlisle nodded his head.

"Of course. I caught that scent as well. Jasper, why don't you take her. You know the forest pretty well." Carlisle said aloud in a suggestive tone. Jasper nodded his head next to me, making me feel better about going with him on a hunting session. The both of us walked out into the backyard that was close enough to the forest, snow already on the ground and the crisp air around us. I inhaled a human breath and caught several scents at once: The pine in the trees, the metal material in the Cullen's cars, the crisp air as the snow fell, the bark on the trees and lastly food. Oh how hungry I just became.

"Follow me." Jasper said to me by my side, having a small smile on his lips as he broke out into a run, disappearing into the forest and I followed close by, seeing him run in front of me but not as far in front of me. I loved to run out in the wilderness back in Ireland when I would hunt, though in Alaska there were more trees. But I ran alongside of Jasper, following him as he dodged trees and rocks left and right as if it was easy. He then stopping in front of me and I did as well, seeing him looking around as if some grand explorer. He then smiled and looked at me. I could see how dark his eye got since we were at the home.

"Three miles east." He said to me in a hint of excitement as I smiled, inhaling once more and smelling all of the deer in the herd that three miles away. I instantly bolted and Jasper followed me. I ran towards the scent, staying swift and light as I dodged the obstacles that dared to try and slow me down. But I found my prize: a herd of deer running through the forest and trying to flee from the predator that was me. I smiled as I caught one deer and snapped his neck.

The quench for blood was now gone and the temptation was now minimal. I felt relief come over me as I finished with my meal within seconds. It reminded me of the deer that we would sometime get back in Ireland. Though the deer here in America were skinnier, they kept me fully satisfied.

"Your hunting style is interesting." Jasper said to me as he stood up from his own deer, his eyes now two bright golden orbs. Somehow, looking in the eyes of my family and some of the Cullens didn't stir emotions as it did when I looked into Jasper's eyes. His eyes poured so much emotion, though others wouldn't see it. I felt peace and calm emotions flow through me whenever I would look at him.

"I don't know if I should be offended or flattered." I said back to him in a tease and Jasper laughed, something that was rare for him to do but none the less a wonderful sound to hear.

"Be flattered. I haven't seen that kind of hunting style in years." Jasper explained as we both started to walk through the forest as a normal human pace. The snow was still falling around us as we walked, yet it did not slow us down on bit as it would for a human.

"Jack taught me how to fight in that style. Though we don't live close to humans, I was taught that in a matter of speed." I explained to him.

"In case there would a chance you were caught." Jasper concluded my sentence for me and I nodded my head.

"Do you miss your family?" Jasper asked me in wonder and curiosity. That made me think of my own family, how they were doing back in Ireland. Since my departure from my family, my spirit was decreasing slowly but surely. Though I was in the care of the Cullen family, it wasn't the same as being with my own family.

"Very much so. I have never been a part form my family." I replied back to him as we walked, gazing up at the sky and seeing how high the trees were. The landscape in Alaska was far more beautiful compared to Ireland in my own opinion. I would need to tell Father or even Gabriel on what I am seeing here in Alaska.

"Do you track them?" Jasper asked me in a softer tone. I smiled, thinking of how I would track my family only for my own sack to know that they were safe.

"Every once in awhile. It puts me to ease and makes me feel better when I know they are safe." I replied back to him in a smile, then thinking of a idea. I was brought here to Alaska, occupying the Cullen's space for a specific reason: to track Bella Swan. I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes, focusing on Bella Swan and where she was. I was instantly tracking her, flying over the trees and over Canada into Washington.

"Lucy?" Jasper asked, a hint of concern in his tone of voice. I stayed focused and went right into Forks. Humans living life as if nothing were happening around them, but I found Bella Swan in her room, looking like a hopeless zombie in her bed in her bedroom. Her face should no joy but pain and depression. It pained me to see her in such a state, and how she came to this part of her life because of Edward.

"You found Bella." Jasper said in a statement as I opened my eyes to him, seeing his eyes right on mine.

"Yes, she's in her room, in Forks," I replied back to him and saw him only nod his head. I knew he was still dealing with the incident and that he was still harboring ill feelings about it. To see him in that kind of pain almost gave me pain as well, making me wonder if he will ever be himself again. I only smiled at him as I reached out to take his hand in a reassuring squeeze. I knew he was never one for a physical touch or two, but I knew he needed something of reassurance.

"Let's go back and tell everyone else." I said in a suggestive tone. He smiled slightly and nodded my head. His eyes then casted down to my forearm, suddenly looking like he was in shock now that he knew what as there. I looked down at well.

"We must discuss this as well." Jasper said in a low tone, sounding as if he was in shock and never knew. I knew he knew what has happened, but we never discussed it before with each other and in privacy. He then turned and walked away from me then breaking into a run. I waited for a few seconds, looking down at my forearm to see the several numbers engraved to my arm from my human life.

The only memory of my human life, tattooed into arm in several numbers. They were my constant reminder of what happened in my previous life, my human life. Was I ready to confront it head on, since it's only been sixty years?


	5. Finally

A month came and went in a flash. I would check in on Bella every once in awhile, seeing nothing happen with her. She was still in a zombie like state, having a blank look on her face and showed no emotion. But I would keep my mind occupied on my own family, tracking them to make sure they were doing okay.

The hospitality of the Cullens was beyond amazing. I admit I was nervous coming to America and being in a whole different world, but I liked America since I was with The Cullens. Alice, the bubbly personality that she was, became the younger sister wish I had. Nora, Emma and SCout were more like my older sisters, protective and giving me advice of how to be more mature. But with Alice it was different, she was one to have me have fun, letting me hunt at my own game.

"It sounds like you're having a good time so far there in America." Gabriel said to me over the phone. It was now October 30th, close to being November and I was having more of a relaxing time with the Cullens. I decided to call Gabriel to receive news of my family back home in Ireland.

"I am, I miss the family though." I replied to him in a soft tone, hearing him laugh on the phone.

"Aye, we miss you too Lucy. Jack's been wanting to call you for some time, but he's met someone." I then sat up on the bed that was in my room. My father, meeting someone? It's been far too long for home to be alone.

"Who is she? Is she nice?" I asked blurting it all out.

"Calm yourself, Lucy. Her name is Emilia. She's from a smaller clan of Vegetarian vampires that were living in the Germany mountains. They came to our estate for our help, and Jack and Emilia started to get to know each other ever since then." Gabriel explained in a soft tone, making me smile as I heard the news. My father was always alone when it came to romance and finding a mate. This made me beyond happy and glad to know that he found someone.

"Now as for you, I don't think you'll be looking too far for someone." Gabriel said, having some happiness in his tone, and I knew he was smirking on the other end of the line. I raised a eyebrow, knowing he wouldn't be able to see how I looked.

"Gabriel..." I started, only hearing a chuckle on the other line.

"Oh come now, you know who I'm talking about. If memory serves, you've had your eye on Jasper Hale for some time." I was now a bit shocked on how forward my brother was being. He knew of my feelings to Jasper? Did the rest of my family knew of it as well. I ran my fingers through my red hair to calm myself down from screaming into the phone of denial. But I knew Gabriel, and would know if I was lying or telling the truth. One of the burdens of living with him for over 60 years.

"Please brother, my feelings for Jasper are nothing more than friendship." I said to him over the phone, trying to sound civil and mature about the conversation we were having. But I knew Gabriel could see through my lying teeth.

"If only that was true. There is no need to deny it anymore, sister. Everyone here knows of your feelings and how you feel to Jasper." I felt my body freezing in place. So it was true, everyone back at home knew of my feelings to Jasper. If only I would of had a heads up before this came along. I then thought of John and Aurora. They must of been angry about my feelings towards Jasper and if they were I would be in big trouble for it.

"What of John and Aurora?" I asked in a low tone, fearing for the worse that was going to come soon. But I heard nothing on the other line.

"You know they want what is best for you. Aurora has no negative feelings towards this, and John doesn't either." Gabriel explained to me over the phone, a wave of relief flooding through my body and I smiled in my spot. I was now grateful that things were going smoothly back at home.

"You seem hesitant about this." Gabriel suggested over the phone, having me think more about what my feelings will grow into as I stay with the Cullens more and more.

"I am only here on behalf of the Cullen to follow Bella Swan, Gabriel. I doubt Jack will be proud of me if I show feelings to another vampire, having it look like I am not doing my job." I countered back at him.

"Lucy, you know Jack wants what is best for you, he is your Creator. I doubt he will be mad at you for having feelings towards another while away." Gabriel said in a convincing tone. I still tried to think about my father, if he was going to be mad at me for not doing my job.

"You think too much of how others look to you." Gabriel said to me a minute later.

"You're calling me stubborn?" I asked him back in retaliation.

"Yes, actually. But one can't help it if it is in their nature. Just try to enjoy yourself while you're away from us and in America, please just do that for me." Gabriel asked me in a almost pleading tone. I couldn't help but smile as he asked me that. Gabriel was always one for looking out for me, even if it meant making me have some fun every once in awhile.

I finished up my phone conversation with Gabriel and closed my eyes once more, tracking Bella Swan in my head. I saw the forest fly by me as I went down to Washington and through the small towns into Forks. I stopped at Bella Swan, seeing her at a school. She was still looking very zombie like, showing no emotion or care in the world as she was walking down a hallway. The students passed her by and not even noticing her. Was she fine being a passerby, having no one look to her and notice that she was alive?

Was she satisfied?

* * *

October and November came and went in a flash, at least it did to me. I was tracking Bella every other day, unless Carlisle asked me to at any moment then I would. The climate changed to more snow and the temperature dropped dramatically as December crept by. I was growing more fond of The Cullen family, getting to know them more and having the feeling as if they were my second family. I would, however, call my father and see how he was done. Apparently he is involved with Emilia, reassuring me that Emilia is a nice young woman whom he has mature and pure romantic feelings for.

Edward ran off every once in awhile, not letting any of us know where he is going and when he will be coming back. I would think he needed time alone to think of things, mostly Bella. He was still in grief, as if someone stabbed him hard in the chest into his heart. I knew we vampires had hearts, though Edward had the belief that we were monsters and had no souls. Our views may be different when i comes to life, but they were the same when it came to love.

I was growing more attached to Jasper, having him become my hunting partner and comrade. We would enjoy each other's company for a long period of time, earning of each other that we never knew the past years. His intelligence was something of interest to me, making me more intrigued with him and how he came into the vampire world. I have heard of his story so many times before, but the way he woudl tell his won story made me enthralled and entranced.

It was now the end of January and I was planning on going home for a day or two, just to see the family for my sake. I missed them terribly, wanting to see them and hear anything that happened in my absence. I know I was still going to be needed with the Cullens, yet it made me wonder for how long. Surely they didn't want me forever to watch Bella. Maybe for only several months incase something were to happen. But nothing could happen to her, nothing did happen the past four to five months that I was tracking her.

But it all changed when I was tracking Bella once more for good measures. I was with Jasper at the time and we were in the forest after a hunting session, filled up with satisfaction and the thought of going home for a day or two. I wanted to check up on Bella one last time, so I closed my eyes and tracked her down through the forest of Canada and then Washington. _I found her, but she wasn't alone. She was on a dirt road, on a motorcycle and with someone else, a young man around her age or younger. He was rather tall, with dark skin and long dark hair tied back behind him. I squinted and shuttered as I pressed forward, seeing her kick the motorcycle to life and then flying down the dirt road. She was going so fast, as if she was looking or something or someone, some kind of sign. She then crashed the cycle, flying through the air and to the floor. Blood spilled from her head and I opened my eyes, taking in a human breath. _I saw her blood, and it craved me to want to run to her and drain her for all she was worth. When it came to tracking, if I would see blood as I track I would want to go and get it, to drain it and to kill whomever it belonged to. I never wanted to drain someone so badly as in that moment, but it killed me as I fell to my knees and felt pain in my stomach.

"Lucy?" Jasper asked me in shock, taking my hand in his and his other hand going to my waist to hold me up. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to concentrate. It was hard to not think of her blood, oh her blood was wide for me to see out in the open. I opened my eyes once more and looked over at Jasper, pain in my eyes and also in his. I looked down at my arm, the numbers that were engraved into my arm looking up at me.

"I need to talk to Carlisle. It's Bella." I said aloud to him in a shaky tone, now knowing why I was here with the family.

Finally, Bella was in trouble it seemed...


	6. Someone Left Behind

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Carlisle asked me in in a urgent tone. I nodded my head as I stood in front of Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Emmett. Jasper was tending to Edward, who was still going through a tender time. I knew Jasper wanted to talk and hunt with him, making sure he wasn't going to do anything drastic. I blocked my thoughts from him as I came home with Jasper and with what I saw still reeling in my head. The last thing I needed was Edward confronting me about all that happened.

"It's like I said. I saw her going down the street at a very fast pace, then crashing to the ground. She was taken to the ER with another person, a boy." I explained to him calmly.

"Who was the boy?" Esme asked me in her soft tone. I thought about him once more, how he was in contrast to Bella.

"He was rather tall, muscular and with dark skin, but not too dark. He had long black hair tied back from his dark eyes." I described him. But as soon as I did I saw some eyes shooting over to Carlisle, and all of the occupants of those eyes looked very weary and shocked. But Carlisle stayed calm and collected, though the rest of the Cullens were looking scared, as if they knew something bad was going to come from the boy Bella was with.

"The boy you saw is named Jacob Black. He's a young man who's known Bella since they were younger." Carlisle explained to me in a calm tone. But I knew he was hiding something else from me. I was never one for pressing, but I wanted to know why this Jacob Black gave the Cullens such grave faces.

"Am I missing something?" I asked in a sudden voice of uncertain wonder. Carlisle paused for a brief second, and I knew he was trying to find the right words.

"Do you recall some time ago, when I came to visit you and your family in Ireland, that we spoke of a tribe that lived in La Push of Washington?" I nodded my head as he asked me this, remembering a time when he told me the tale of a pack in Washington who lived there. They hated the Cullens, and all of the vampires they have ever encountered. Werewolves, a species of wild beings. I was never one to ever encounter werewolves, nor was I allowed to. John, even Jack, never wanted me to see nor encounter one. I then knew he was a werewolf as well.

"He's a werewolf." I said aloud in a somewhat shocked look on my face. Carlisle nodded his head. It then rang into my head: he was with Bella and that was something Edward wouldn't want to happen with her. It then was more of a concern with the Cullen family.

"Yes, which is why this is somewhat of a confusing notion for us." Carlisle explained to me. But as soon as I was going to say something back to him the phone rang close to Carlisle. He picked it up and then handed it to me.

"It's Jack." He replied back to me. I instantly took the phone from him, feeling so glad to hear my father's voice once more.

"Lucy, we found it." I raised my eyebrow at him and wondered what he had meant by that. I stayed silent, seeing Carlisle and the rest of the family eye me with wonder as to what was going on.

"Found what, father?" I asked him in a confused tone. I heard nothing on the other line for maybe a minute or two. It started to scare me, knowing something was going through my father's mind. I then heard him say two words that took away my happiness, only for a moment:

"Your grave."

* * *

I was in search of the my grave since I was changed. I knew I had a grave, my family would of wanted it that way. But they never knew what really happened to me, would they of approve of what I had become. My past was so distant in my memory, only fragments and pieces were clear for me to remember. Who was my mother and father? Were they young when they died? Did I have siblings? None of these helped as I looked down at my grave in a local Germany Cementary.

Jasper and Carlisle came along with me, Jack met up with us as we arrived into Berlin and drove us to my gravesite. The tombstone was rather medium sized, purest white of any stone I have ever seen and the engraving on the stone was beautiful. The snow was already falling around us as I stood and looked down at my grave, having not feeling in my stomach nor in my mind.

It was odd to see where I was supposedly buried at. It left a numb feeling in my stomach as I read the engraved words on my tombstone over and over again:

Lucy Ginnerva O'Malley

December 22nd, 1922 to June 3rd, 1943

Daughter, Sister and Wife

_ Lucy Ginerva Malloy_

_ December 23rd, 1922---June 3rd, 1943 _

_ Daughter, sister and Wife_

Wife? How could I be a wife? I was so young when I died and changed. I never recalled having a husband, nor did I recall having a loved at that. It puzzled me as I looked over to my right, seeing a very elderly woman walking over slowly to the tombstone next to mine, the one that looked exactly the same as mine. They were identical, very identical. I was about to say something when the elderly woman placed her hand on the tombstone, smiling and kissing the granite. It must of been a loved one, someone she knew from the concentration camp. She then looked up and over at me, her smile still on her face.

"Relative von ihr?" She asked in a German accent: _Relative of yours?_ I smiled at her, nodding my head.

"ja meine Urgroßmutter" I replied back to her: _Yes, my great grandmother. _She nodded her head and then looked back at the tombstone in front of her and pointed to it.

"Er war mein Bruder, und ihr Mann." She explained to me, pointing from the tombstone to mine back and forth two times, a smile on her face. I felt my smile drop slightly as she said this: _He was my brother, and her husband_. I looked back to the tombstone in front of me, unable to move from my spot and trying to sink in what I just learned. It was her brother, and she was still alive to this day. How she got out alive was a miracle! She smiled and looked back at the tombstone in front of her. Placing her hand on the stone one more time, she took out something in her pocket and placed it on top of the granite.

"Ich werde Sie im Paradies, meinem Zwilling-Bruder sehen." She said in a whisper, yet I could hear it from my spot. I felt stiff as Jasper took my hand gently in his, holding me in a stern but gently grasp. I closed my eyes, as she said that same message one more time: _I'll see you in paradise, my twin brother_. She was my sister in-law, a relative of mine that was still alive and breathing to this day.

She then walked away in her slow moving pace, not looking back for one second as I opened my eyes and looked at the tombstone of my dead husband. It was a recent but sudden discovery, we were married at a time and didn't survive the wrath of the Holocaust. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder, letting me know he was there for me and that he wasn't going to leave.

"Lucy." Jack said to me in a soft tone, "Lucy, we can leave if you want to." I shook my head as I looked over at what the elderly woman left on the tombstone of my dead husband. I reluntantly pulled away from Carlisle and Jasper, walking over to the tombstone and reaching for what looked like a photograph. I took it in my delicate and pale hands, feeling a wave of sadness flood over me as I saw a young couple posing for the picture, both looking like they were in bliss and in joy as well.

I knew I was there in the picture, the redness in the hair and my pointed nose gave it away. But the man in the picture, holding me from behind and kissing me in the side of my head was someone I would take as handsome. He had dark hair, waved in a certain style that was popular back then, but his eyes were on the camera and they were so bright and so wide, filled with life and hope. I cringed, thinking how this was my life before I was killed and left for dead in the woods. I felt felt jack's arms around me, holding me close to him as I tried to sink in all that I had learned from this trip. As I walked away from my gravesite, Jasper holding my hand and walking close to me in a protective manner, I knew the following was true about my past:

I was 21 when I died

My sister-in-law was still alive

Her twin Brother was my husband

He was 22 when he died in Auschwitz Camp

I had a husband left behind. He soon died 1 year after me. I left something behind, someone behind....


	7. Walls Falling Down

I wanted to be alone for some time after the visit to my tombstone. It was still some things to drink in and to have settled in my brain, though days past as if the turning of a page in a book. I hunted, tracked and that was it. The thought of my past was consuming me too much to even enjoy were I was, and who I was with in fact. I was acting like Bella Swan now: A walking zombie.

But one good thing came from the visit, and it was my living relative. I found out where she was located and wrote to her, asking for any information on her twin brother and his wife, though I didn't mention it was me. THe story of me being the great granddaughter worked splendidly as the woman wrote down all she knew about the young couple. And as a added bonus she even included several pictures of the young couple before the Holocaust.

I sat on my bed in my room, the winter snow falling heavily outside of the house on that February morning. I already checked up on Bella that morning while Edward was away, seeing her with the Jacob Black fellow more lately. I should be angered at this, knowing fully well who he was truthfully, yet she was so happy and positive when she was with him.

The old photographs of my human life were sprawled out on my bed in front of me as I sat crossed legged on the top of the bed, looking down with such confusion. The letter of my relative by the pictures, already read about three times thanks to me and my curiosity of what I was.

_I was in the British Army as a Elite Tracker for the British when I was only seventeen, being able to track anyone in any terrain. The woman explained that the reason behind my tracking skills was my human father, who was a Major in the British Army. While in the army I met my husband and her twin brother. He was a cadet and the two of us fell in love fast. We married in the middle of the year in 1942, until 9 months later we were ambushed by Nazis while on patrol. My husband and I were separated, me being held in a secluded jail cell in Auschwitz. I was also asked to track for the Nazis, but to track Jews and bring them back to the Nazis to be killed._

_According to my relative I refused countless times, making the Nazis more and more angry. Until one day a Nazi Captain took me out into the secluded woods nearby in June of 1943, asking me one final time to work for them in order to live. But I refused and I was shot in the woods by the captain, left there to die. She only knew of this because after the Liberation, a British officer interrogated the Nazi Captain who killed me in order to find out what happened to me. My husband died 1 year later after I was killed, being shot by a officer._

"Lucy." I heard in the doorway of my room and I looked up. I saw Jasper poking his head in and having a soft look on his face. I smiled slightly as him as he walked into the room slowly and stood at the side of the bed right next to me. I could tell he was hesitant, very stiff and looking like he was trying to figure out what to say to me.

"You look hungry." he said to me in a soft tone and I cringed, knowing he was right. the last time I went hunting was at least four days ago, and I knew my eyes were black as night by now. I looked back down at the pictures in front of me and still felt like something was missing. I then felt someone on my shoulder, a hand.

"You need to eat, Lucy. It worries me, seeing you here alone for long periods of time just staring at pictures." Jasper explained to me in a ton that sounded like he was in some sort of pain. But I shook my head from his remark.

"I can't remember a single thing about my human life, how I was married, ambushed my Nazis.....murdered in cold blood." I said in a croak by the last part.

"Relying on the past will consume you, badly. It's never healthy to keep looking back at something that has already happened." Jasper countered back.

"But I had a husband, I had a family and they were taken from me. Why can't I remember them at all?" I asked him in a louder more sad tone. I then felt his hand move and it went down to my forearm, having me look up at him.

"I could feel your sadness, even from the other side of the house. It kills me to see you this sad, Lucy. Please, come with me." Jasper said to me in a very soft tone, pain was very evident in his tone. I looked up at him and saw how sad his eyes were. They were dark, showing he needed to hunt, but they also had sorrow in them. I nodded my head and took my hand in his that was on my forearm. The feeling of holding his hand in mine made me feel safe and warm on the inside, something I have never felt with anyone else in my 60 years as a vampire. I got up from the bed slowly as Jasper kept holding my hand, never letting me go as I stood up next to him.

"After we eat, I suggest we go and visit the Denali Clan." Jasper suggested to me in a lighter tone, I could tell he was trying to cheer me up. I smiled, thinking of how nice to would be to see another vegetarian clan. Jasper smiled from seeing my reaction and we both walked out of the room.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Esme standing by the bottom stair, smiling her golden maternal smile that I always adored. As soon as I was in close range of her she smiled at me and gave me a warm hug. I was stunned as the sudden hug she gave me, but non the less I was grateful she did that simple gesture.

"I've been worried about you since you came home from Germany. I'm glad to see you're okay now." Esme said to me in her warm tone as she pulled away from me and moved some of my hair away from my eyes. I smiled widely at her, now feeling jealous that Jasper, Edward and the rest of the family get to have her sense of love and support. If only I had a mother like her, just a plain mother would do.

"Come, we need to feed." Jasper said to me in a urging tone. I smiled at Esme one more time before walking off with Jasper and into the forest to hunt once more. THe snow fell past us as we ran as fast as we normally would. I needed to run, I needed to get out all of my energy into my running and hunting.

I feasted on at least one bear and a two deer, finally filling my body and my emotion with fuel to carry on in a positive state. BUt I was still unsatisfied, the thought of my past still floating in my head like a cloud. So many things happened in my human life, I had a family and career to rely on and to look forward to. The thought of all of that being taken away from me in a instant as the Captain pulled the trigger and ended my life.

"Lucy?" Jasper asked me aloud as he looked at me with some more concern on his face. I looked up at him, my eye now morphing into the golden eyes they were supposed to be. I saw how golden his own eyes were, he didn't need to hunt at all. He wanted to be here, with me and watch out for me. Bless his 150 year old soul.

"You're still thinking about it, aren't you?" He asked me, still concerned. I would think he would be aggravated about the situation, feeling my sadness on constant level. But no, he still showed concern and love towards me. Was it love? Who was I to think such things to someone I've known since I was a vampire?

"How could I not, Jasper? So many things were in my life then, and they were taken from me in a single instant." I explained to him in a low tone. We stood along together in the forest, standing perfectly still and showing no sing of going anywhere.

"But you need to think of your father, Jack. If he didn't find you out there in the woods bleeding to death, you would of been dead. You wouldn't of had a loving family like the one you have now. We all care for you, Lucy, and we want nothing but love and care for you." Jasper explained to me as he placed his hand on my arm once more, but in a loving way. His simple touches on my was like electricity, it was bold and shivering at the same time. I felt his touch seep through my granite-like skin into my veins, making me come to life slowly but surely. My eyes stayed on his, never moving or gazing off. Why must I feel these things to him now?

"Jasper....are you doing this?" I asked in a soft tone, looking down my his fingers on my arm and seeing how lovely it looked: how I wanted nothing more to happen. He was silent for a long minute or two, having me believe he was in shock from what I asked him. But I felt cool fingers under my chin, having me look up at him and seeing him closer to me now, only mere inches away. Since he was a little bit taller than me I looked up at him, his fingers curling around to softly grasp my arm as I grasped his arm as well.

"No." he merely replied, then leaning in slightly and lightly brushing his lips against mine. All of my worries went away, all of my fears and pain was gone in a instant. My past was no more haunting me anymore, and all because he kissed me.

Jasper and I were victims of War, we both had our ending in war and was later brought back for a new life. I never thought I would find my new life in the arms of Jasper Hale Whitlock.


	8. Let Us Run

"Ah, Jasper. Very nice to see you." A young woman said in a thick hispanic accent to Jasper as we stood introduced her at a large household. After the conversation Jasper and I had in the forest, Jasper wanted me to meet the Denali Clan, whom the Cullens have kept a unique and close friendship with. I have heard about them from Jasper, Edward and Carlisle, whom they told me were kind and welcoming. My father even considered the Denali Coven as cousins to the Cullens. I was nervous to meet them, only hearing stories about them. But as soon as the front door opened and the young woman spoke in her velvet, accent voice, I felt at ease.

"Hello Carmen, I hope we're not coming in at a bad time." Jasper said aloud to the young woman. But she shook her head, her smile never leaving her face.

"Not at all, you are welcome here anytime." Carmen replied to him in a smile, then her eyes looked over at me. I could see how radiant and beautiful she was, I could tell she was from Spain. Her slightly darker skin and dark hair made me look plain in sight.

"And this must be Lucy from the O' Leary Clan. We have heard much about you from Jasper here." Carmen said to me aloud, having me look from her to Jasper with a raised eyebrow. Jasper only smiled and kept his eyes forward, showing that he was caught in the act.

"Come inside, please." Carmen asked us in a nice tone. The both of us walked into the large and warm home. I was instantly engulfed with new scents that belonged with other vampires, very sweet and very floral, like. Little did I know Jasper took my hand in his gently, since our kiss in the forest I now wanted to have some physical tough with him always.

"_Mi Amor_, our guests have arrived." Carmen said aloud in her lovely tone as we walked over to the living room area. There was a tall man with the same dark-like skin as Carmen and warm eyes to sink into. He looked over at the both of us and smiled, a warm smile that would remind me of Carlisle.

"Ah, Jasper. It's been too long my friend." the man said to Jasper, his accent was as thick as Carmen's, but deeper and richer in life itself. Jasper smiled as he clasped hands with him, the mood between them was showing through his smile and the holding of their hands.

"I do apologize for not visiting you earlier." Jasper said to him.

"Nonsense, no need to apologize my dear friend." the man replied, his eyes then going from Jasper to me and then his smile growing. I was at first hesitant about smiling at him. My hand, without my own knowledgement, reached for Jasper's arm close to mine and gently took it for reassurance. Jasper looked over at me slightly and then he placed his free hand on my hand on his arm, letting know he was there with me.

"Lucy O' Leary, a pleasure to finally meet you." the man said in his warm accent, "My name is Eleazar."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Eleazar." I said to him in a polite tone, holding out my hand for him to take, He took my hand in both of his own hands, then pausing as if he was in a current thought and then looked down at my hand in his. It was as if a new discovery was made with my hand, like it was a foreign object. His eyes then went to me and then a small smile came upon his face.

"You're a tracker." He said in a surprising voice. I was shocked, how did he knew of my ability by just holding my hand? I looked to Jasper with a shocked look, seeing him smile at me as I looked back to Eleazar.

"I harness the ability to sense the ability of others. It's unusual, I know. Please forgive me if I startled you." He apologized to me, but I shook my head. The last thing I needed was to seem rude and shocked over someone else's ability.

"Oh no, I was just taken back a bit is all." I explained to him, hearing him chuckle. He then walked a bit away from the both of us, giving us some space as he joined Carmen and took her hand in his.

"Where is Tanya and Kate?" Jasper asked next to me in curiosity.

"They went out hunting about five minutes before you two came, and they should be coming in at any time now." Carmen replied to him. I then had a sudden realization of Eleazar, looking over at him and then knowing who he was according to my father. Eleazar was once part of the Volturi, along with Carlisle a long time ago.

"Eleazar, you were once part of the Volturi weren't you?" I asked him in shock. He merely smiled and nodded his head. It was all clicking in my head, now knowing who he was from Jack and his stories.

"Me father told me about you, how you were with them at one time but left some time after. along with Carlisle." I explained to him, seeing his nod his head once more and his smile never leaving his face.

"I do remember meeting your father, Jack. Very noble, and a nice man too. I could see where you get your manners from." He said to me, making me blush if I was ever human. I then heard the door opening and closing in a far distance, with two new vampire scents coming through my nose and into my system. Two females walked into the room, both very beautiful and radiant. One of them sported strawberry blond hair that was curly and framed her face quite nicely, her eyes now a radiant gold. The other had long, pale blond hair that was extremely straight and that fell down her shoulders and back.

"Jasper! It's been ages!" The woman with the strawberry blond hair said in excitement as she glided over to Jasper. I pulled away just in time for Jasper to hug the young woman and laugh in the process.

"Hello, Tanya. How are you?" He asked her as she pulled away, a glint in her eyes as her hair bounced.

"I've been fine, you know me." She said in her cheery tone as the other young woman with the blond long hair walked over and hugged Jasper. Her hug was more in a softer manner, warm and inviting.

"I'm happy to see you're doing okay Jasper." She said to him, his voice a bit deeper but elegant as Tanya's voice a she pulled away. They both en looked at me as I smiled at him.

"This is Lucy O' Leary, of the Saints Coven. Lucy, this is Tanya and Kate." Jasper said to me aloud as he placed his hand on my lower back. I gave a nervous smile now, seeing both of their eyes on me.

"Hello." I said as politely as I could, but it sounded like a stutter. Jasper chuckled next to me as Tanya smiled so widely I could almost see all of her perfect white teeth. She then glided over to me and gave me a sudden hug. I could tell she was giddy, the bouncing of her body on her toes was shaking me as well as I gave Jasper a shocked look over her shoulder. Jasper held in laughter as Tanya pulled away.

"I'm so glad to meet you! I've heard about you and your family and I've always wanted to meet you!" Tanya said in her giddy tone. I smiled at her, not knowing what to say from that. But Kate stepped in and shook my hand gently in hers.

"Very nice to meet you, Lucy. What brings you to Alaska?" Kate asked in a more timid tone. I looked from her to Jasper, seeing him look back at me and then at Kate.

"Why don't I tell you? It's a bit of a story."

* * *

"Oh word." Tanay said aloud with wide eyes as Jasper finished the story to the family. Both Jasper and myself sat opposite of the family in their family room, holding hands as he told the story. Carmen stood next to Eleazar who was sitting in a large chair and the girls sat in a loveseat next to him. I listened to how Jasper told the story, but kept my eyes on all of them to see their reaction. All were equally shocked and confused at the same time.

"_Ah mi bondad._" Carmen said in her thick accent, her hand resting on Eleazar's shoulder and his hand on hers. He stayed silent as I looked at him, hoping to hear what he had to say about the matter.

"Oh Edward..." Kate said as she trailed off, looking down slightly. I could tell both of these families were close together. I knew they felt the same pain as Edward.

"I fear for Edward and his emotional state. The previous times he has come here for a hunting session, he's been distant and emotionally detached." Eleazar said aloud, thinking to himself for a minute or two.

"If there anything we can do to help?" Kate asked aloud to Jasper and myself. But Jasper shook his head.

"He's preferred to be alone at the moment. We've tried to talk to him about it, but he won't listen. However, he does not know about Lucy and her true intentions of being with the family, and Carlisle would like to keep it that way." Jasper explained to the family, seeing all of them nod their head in agreement.

"We will not speak a word about it to him." Eleazar said to the both of us aloud, but his smile came back onto his face, "Let us not think about this no longer. Young Lucy here is in America for the first time, we must celebrate! Come, I would like to show you some of the wildlife we have around here, if you would like?" With that he stood up, taking Carmen's hand and holding out his other hand to me to take. I smiled at him and stood with him as well, Jasper next to me within a second.

"I would like that." I said to him in reply, seeing him smile at me and chuckle.

"Then let us go for a run. And let me tell you, dear one, this is no run that the Cullen's perform. We prefer a more game-like approach." Eleazar said in a grin and then guided both me and Carmen out to the backdoor of the home. Tanya, Kate and Jasper followed closely behind us as we reached the backyard, having me see more wilderness to encounter. I smiled, feeling the cold air against my granite skin and breathing in the pine in the trees.

"Let us run."


	9. I Accept

"Lucy!" I heard from my room as I closed my phone on my hand. I looked up to see Alice poking her head into my room, a large smile was on her face, and the walked in, closing the door behind her gently. THen in a gliding like motion, she walked over and sat on the bed opposite of me, a smile still on her face.

"Hello Alice." I said to her, seeing her smile widely and a small giggle escaping from her lips. I then knew she was up to something, from living with her the past couple of months I could tell when she was going to say something to me or ask me something.

"A little birdie told me that you and Jasper kissed in the woods." my eyes went wide and I stay silent. How did she find out about that? I felt embarrassed about it, knowing that Jasper's sister knew about it and she as probably going to yell at me at this point. But nothing came out of her mouth, only a smile was there. I raised a eyebrow at her, wondering why she was so cool with it.

"I saw the vision of you two in the forest before you even left! I was going to say something but Esme told me not to." I was shocked even more, Esme knew too?

"She knew?!" I asked in a croak. Alice only smiled and another giggle came out from her mouth.

"You make it sound like you did some kind of hideous crime!" She said in a shocked tone to me. how could she be so calm about this? And to think, my father would of been beyond angry with me.

"You're so calm about this. I mean, shouldn't you be mad at me for kissing him?" I asked her in a curious yet concerned tone. She must be angry, how we just kissed in the forest and told no one about it. Alice, however, sighed softly and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I don't think you get how wonderful this is." I was now utterly confused about all of this. I tried to hide my feelings for Jasper, the feelings I kept to myself for some time. I never wanted to have them surface and bring trouble to this family, let alone mine. But when she said that statement, I lost any train of thought.

"Lucy, have I ever told you the story on how I met Jasper?" Alice asked me aloud in a curious tone. I shook my head, only hearing bits and pieces from my family about each of the Cullens and how they came to be vampires. Father never wanted to tell me too much when I was a newborn, it was rude to be curious about other vampires.

"It was just after I turned myself. I was in a diner in Philadelphia, waiting for him to come through the doors. You see, Lucy, I saw him in my vision, at the diner I was at. I thought of him as another vampire whom I could meet. As soon as he walked through the doors, I knew he was looking for something, or even someone.

After we met I saw a vision of the both of us with Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Emmett. Jasper and I then went out to find them, and we did in 1950. I do confess that I had feelings towards Jasper when I first met him. But they all went away as soon as I met Emmett." I nodded my head, knowing the love ALice and Emmett had for each other. It was so powerful and pure to be a witness of.

"Lucy, he's been alone since 1863, it's far too long for someone as passionate and as determined as him. I only see him as my brother now, and all I wanted for him for the longest time, was someone to love. As soon as he met you, after you were turned, I knew he changed. He looks at you, as if you were the only person in the entire world, and I know he loves visiting you when we come to Ireland. " I was still silent , wondering why he changed since he met me. It seemed like a surreal moment, thinking this was a dream.

"I still don't understand..." I trailed, but saying it truthfully.

"His love for you is so pure, Lucy, so pure. I could see it when you walk into the room and in his voice when he talks about you. Before the two of you met, he was very distant and alone with us." Alice explained to me slowly. I felt happiness radiate through me as I heard her say those things to me. Jasper had feelings for me for a long while? I was shocked to sense how blind I was to all of this. But then I thought of the rest of the family and their opinion on this.

"But what about Carlisle? And Esme? Are they mad at me?" I asked her in wonder and in worry. She laughed and took my hands in hers, rubbing them in a soothing manner and shaking her head.

"Actually, they are quite happy for you two. Carlisle and Esme see Jasper as their, along with Emmett and Edward of course and me as their daughter. They want what is best for Jasper, especially when it comes to finding a companion for him." I flinched when she said the word _companion_. It sounded like a awful word, nothing lovely or soothing about it at all.

"Listen, don't worry about what anyone will say or think about this, this is only between you and Jasper to decide. And I suggest you think about it soon, because he's going to be coming through that door in about 10 seconds." Alice said to me in her cheery tone as she got up from her spot. I was about to protest when she glided over to the door and opened it, revealing Jasper on the other side. His hands were folded behind his back and looking rather relaxed. Alice looked back over at me and gave me a wink, then gliding out of the room.

"May I come in?" Jasper asked in a polite tone to me. I smiled and nodded my head, now feeling better since I could see him. But the new thoughts and information that I learned about him flooded through my head, how he was alone for quite some time, looking for someone. He walked in, his hands still being his back and his eyes never leaving my own.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, if that's alright?" Jasper asked me as he approached me with such timidness I thought he was a cat. I nodded my head once more, feeling now like a nervous school girl all over again.

"First, what we did in the forest..." he trailed off and I then had the notion he regretted it. Was it all a act? Could Jasper even do that? Was that even in his own nature?

"You regret it, don't you?" I asked him in a sudden burst of desperation. His eyes went wide, the golden orbs I fell in love with. Oh god, it was true in fact: I was unconditionally and hopelessly in love with Jasper Hale. But the look he was giving me was pain, as if I stabbed him in the heart.

"Of course I don't regret it, heavens no. I was wondering if you did." Jasper said in a concerned tone. I shook my head rapidly, thinking of how heard it was for him to think if I did regret it. Why would I regret something so loving and wonderful?

"No, I don't regret it at all." I said back to him in a rush, making a smile come upon his face. I loved his smile, it was a powerful one to move my heart in a instant. He then held out his hand for me to take, a gesture that made me smile as I took it in a instant. His rough yet soothing granite hand was perfect against my own.

"I also came here to tell you about my feelings towards you. It could be safe to say that I like you as more than a friend, but it could also be a bad situation since your family may not approve of a relationship between us. I would like to talk to your father about this, to see if this was okay with him if I were to--" but I cut him off in a instant by placing my lips against his and feeling his arms automatically go around my waist and hold me there. I didn't want to pull away from him, loving the feeling of his lips against mine. It felt like wildfire in my fingers and toes as I kissed him once more, pulled away slightly and smiling at him.

"Jasper, you talk far too much for my liking." I whispered to him, barely touching his lips as I talked. A smile appeared on his face as he held me close, my hands went to the back of his neck and played with his blond hair through my fingers.

"And you, Lucy, take my breath away." He replied back to me, "But I would still want to talk to your father about this. It's only polite if I do."

"Perhaps a trip back there soon? Just you and me, it would be better to talk to him in person than on the phone." I explained to him, seeing him nod his head and loosing his grip around my waist slightly. I think had a question in my head, something I really wanted to ask him.

"You look troubled." Jasper said aloud to me in a concerning tone, "What's wrong?"

"I ask this because I am curious, but what do you see in me?" I asked in a small tone. I knew it was a silly thing to ask Jasper since we practically kissed twice and we are now holding each other. Jasper gave me a serious look, his smile fading away and his hand went from my waist up to my granite cheek, moving some red hair away in the process.

"You are one of the only ones who knows the act of war, and have lived through it, so you know what I went through and we could share that together. Lucy, you're such a strong woman, you're protective of your family and loved ones, and you're beautiful." Jasper explained to me, his hand went from my cheek to my arm, grazing over the tattoos there and I cringed. THose tattoos were going to be the one thing about my new life I hated, having to seem them everyday and be reminded on where I came from.

"I wish I could of saved you from this." Jasper said suddenly to me, his eyes were on my tattoos and then bringing up my arm to his lips, grazing over the first two numbers with his cool lips. I felt a shiver go down my spine as he did this, moving my arm to have my hand on his cheek to move his face to be in front of mine.

"Jasper, you already saved me." I replied back to him, seeing him smile and lean in for one more kiss

* * *

The beginning of March brought less chill and a little bit more heat. Jasper and I were officially a couple in the Cullen household, and everyone was supportive. Even Edward smiled from hearing the news, the one time he smiled since I came to America, but he was off in a instant. I tracked him every once in awhile, seeing him run through different areas as if he was looking for someone, or something.

One of the days Emmett and Jasper decided to have a wrestling game with each other out in a open field near the home. According to Jasper they would wrestle in a regular basis, Edward would join in on such a occasion. But since he was off on his own and still torn over Bella, Jasper and Emmett left it to themselves.

"Lucy, you honestly want to watch these two go at it?" Esme asked in her mother-like tone as we watched the two boys whirled around and jump on each other, both not getting a single scratch and or being hurt. That was a perk of being a vampire, being so strong and almost industructable. They were moving at a fast speed, but it looked so graceful as they did this.

"They have a similar wrestling style to Gabriel and Thomas, yet no one breaks anything." I said in a laugh, Esme laughing as well. Emmett got up from his spot and looked over at me, his eyes narrowing and a smile came on his face.

"Well, if you think you can do better, why don't you?" He asked in a casual tone. I raised a eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Im challenging you to a wresting match." he said in a coy smile and I smiled. I was never a proper lady, wanting to play with the boys but I was taught to be a woman. That moment was my chance. I folded my arms in front of me, having a power stance.

"I accept."


	10. Head On

"Oh this is gonna be easy!" Emmett said in a laugh to me and I only smiled back at him. Being able to wrestle with Emmett was something I never thought I would do. But I could tell Jasper was very hesitant about me wrestling Emmett, since Emmett was the strongest in the family. Don't get me wrong, I was pretty strong as well, but it may be a bit of a challenge to wrestle Emmett. I walked over to him slowly, seeing him crouched down low in front of me. Jasper stood by Esme and had a concerned look in his eyes.

"Lucy..." He warned, more concerned if I was going to come out of it alive and in once piece. Emmett laughed slightly and shook his head, his smile on his face was nothing but playful.

"Don't worry Jasper, I won't have her break a nail." he teased at him, and I couldn't help but growl in a low tone. He snapped his eyes onto mine and then bolted towards me in a fast rapid speed. I jumped high in the sir before he could even touch me, landed perfectly on the ground behind him on my feet as if I was a ballerina. I looked back and over my shoulder to see him whirl around once more and stand in front of me, ten feet away and his stance was low and fearing. He charged at me once more, instantly grabbing my arms in his massive hands and I sunk down and around, sliding my arms out of his grasps and then sliding my leg down to knocking him onto his back. But he was quicker, landing on his hands as he bended backwards and flipped back onto his feet again. We stood face to face once more.

"Gabriel taught you that move?" Emmett asked me in a smile, having me smile back at him, feeling a bit of pride coming through since I was still standing with Emmett. He ran at me again, and we moved around some more, arms sliding our of grasps and slipping away from tugs and pulls. It wasn't until Emmett grabbed my left arm and then grabbed my right wrist, making me unable to move my upper body as he held me close.

"You give up?" He asked me in a smile. I then had a idea that I saw Gabriel use on Jack. I raised my leg, having my knee close to my jaw to the side, and the straightening the leg to make my legs look like a vertical line. I instantly kicked him hard in the head and he released me, the sound of my shoe hitting his granite skin and skull sounded like a boulder hitting the ground: Loud and booming. As soon as he was out of my grasp, I flew my foot back down and grabbed him by the throat, whirled him to a tree and slammed him into it. The sound of his back hitting the tree echoed through the surrounding area like thunder. I felt no strain holding him against the tree, as if he weighed like feathers. He was struggling against me, trying to get free, But I could tell he was going to snake out my grasp. I won the game, and we both knew it.

"Lucy, I suggest you release him." Esme said as she walked over to me and placed a hang on my shoulder. I instantly released him from my grasp, seeing him fall a bit onto his feet once more and then holding his neck. It was as if I was hurting him, did I hurt him? I was instantly concerned and walked over to him, fearing washing over me and the thought of me hurting him made me sad and sick to my stomach.

"I'm sorry Emmett, did I hurt you? I didn't mean to..." I said in a rushed tone, but Emmett shook his head and help up his free hand to me. I instantly stopped talking and waited for a explanation from him, seeing him look up at me with a small smile on his face.

"That was awesome!" He said in a grin, making me feel better as I felt a hand taking my own. I knew it was Jasper's hand in mine as I kept looking at Emmett.

"How is it that she could hurt me? I mean, I thought I was the strong one, but damn!" Emmett said in a grin and I felt some eyes on me. My strength was never a issue, so hearing that was something very surprising. I knew Emmett was very strong, and it was his own ability in fact, but for me to be just as strong as him, if not stronger? I was about to say something when I saw Alice run out of the house over to us. She looked so flustered and had a panicked look on her face. Did she see a vision? Emmett instantly walked over to her and had the same look of confusion on his face.

"Alice?" He asked her, but she looked from Emmett to me, her eyes wide and filled with fear.

"Lucy, track Bella, now!" She said in a strained tone. I knew she saw something in her vision, and now I knew it was Bella. _ I closed my eyes and tracked her down within seconds, seeing her walking from her truck that parked somewhere a bit always from her to the edge of a cliff. What was she doing near a cliff? I pressed on to see her stand near the cliff and then closing her eyes and jumped off. _ I opened my eyes once more, the were now as wide as Alice's eyes.

Bella jumped off the cliff! Why would she do such a thing? From the past couple of times I tracked her she seemed positive and well adjusted. A human jumping off a cliff would only result in one thing: Suicide. I looked over at Alice, seeing her look back at me as well.

"She jumped." I said in a croak, all of the eyes that were on me went wide as Alice nodded her head.

"I saw her jump and I had to come out here to see if it was true." Alice explained to me.

"BUt what about Edward?" Jasper asked her aloud, his hold on my hand tightening a bit as I felt more panic run through me. If he had found out about Bella and her jumping, he would of done something bad, real bad. But Alice looked so grave,a s if she did a horrible and serious crime.

"He saw me having the vision, and I said aloud, 'she jumped'." She said in a soft tone, sounding so defeated when she said that. Esme took in a breath as Emmett stayed silent and Jasper casted his eyes down. I then knew Edward was going to do something bad, real bad.

"Where is he now?" Esme asked Alice aloud in a panicked tone.

"I don't know. He just ran off and didn't say a word about it. I tried to follow him, but he was too fast for me to catch up with him." Alice replied back to Esme in a defeated tone. Emmett wrapped his arms around her and held her close as I tried to think of what Edward was going to do. He was one for doing things out of the loop, and I wouldn't be surprised if he did something now.

"I need to go back to Forks." my head snapped up as she said this, her eyes on Esme as she had a determined look on her face.

"I'll go by her house to make sure I was correct, and if Lucy did see what she saw." Alice explained to all of us aloud, "I can't be sure if she really did die from jumping, I couldn't see anything after that. BUt I need to go back and make sure."

"I'll come with you." I said to her, now seeing all of the eyes on me now. I felt a duty on going, I saw her jump, so it was partly my responsibility to see if she was still alive.

"I saw her jump too, I need to see for myself if she is alright." I said to Alice and I saw her no her head.

"I'll go get Carlisle's car." She said aloud, giving Emmett a kiss on the cheek and then running back to the house. I looked back to Jasper, seeing his eyes on me as if he was defeated. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me, nuzzling my head into his shoulder and feeling him hold me close as well.

"I'll come back." I whispered to him, feeling him cringe and hold me a bit tighter. Now I felt the guilt of leaving him since we just started our relationship together, but I knew I had to go and help Alice find Bella and make sure Edward didn't do anything stupid. I rang my fingers in his hair as I tried not to stay in that position for a long time. We had to leave soon, and that killed me knowing I had to leave Jasper behind.

"Please come back to me." He whispered in my ear, having me clutch him for a mere second before pulling away and facing him face to face. I nodded my head as he placed a lingering kiss on my lips. I wanted to kiss him back, but I knew Alice was waiting for me so I pulled away. I pulled away from his grasp and then instantly running to Alice, who was already in Carlisle's car and the engine roared to life. We sped away from the house down the road in alarming pace, having me look back one more time to see Jasper, Emmett and Esme watch us fly away from them. I looked forward and thought of what just happened.

Could she be dead?

* * *

"Did you hear anything from Edward?" I asked Jasper over the phone as we crossed into the Washington border some hours later. We could see the sea on the coast, how stormy it was and how rough it looked from our car as we sped through the forest.

"No, he ran off and we haven't seen him since. Are you at Forks yet?" Jasper asked me on the phone.

"Not yet, but we will arrive soon, as long as Alice stays to the speed limit when humans are around." I said in a loud tone, hearing Alice scoff as she sped up slightly. I smiled, finding a bit of humor in this dark of a situation.

"I hope Alice didn't see what we all think happened." Jasper said in a grave tone, making me cringe as he said it. We all wanted her to be alive, hoping she didn't ultimately die.

"I hope so too, Jasper. I will let you know what happened as soon as we reach Forks and figure it out from there." I reassured him on the phone, having my tone sound soothing and nourishing. I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Is it wrong to say that hearing your voice will get me through today?" He asked me and I smiled from my seat. I looked over at Alice and saw her raise her eyebrow at me, still driving at a top speed down the road.

"As soon as this is resolved, we'll come home and you and I will be together once more." I said to him in a vow, making me then ache for his voice and the touch of his fingers.

"Just come back to me in one piece. I was alone for over 100 years, and I'll be damned if I go through the rest of eternity without you." Jasper said to me in a rough tone, making me have a chill down my spine. It was kind of funny, how we proclaimed our love for each other in that moment of separation. But I didn't want to part from him, it was as if we were one being, one soul that was instantly separated. I wouldn't be whole again until I was with him. it felt like I waited all of my vampire life, maybe even my human life, just to be with Jasper.

"You won't loose me, Jazz. I'm coming home to you." I said to him in my soft tone. After telling him that we said out goodbyes, but sounding so sad and filled with pain from being apart. I closed the phone in my granite hand and looked over at Alice, seeing her look at me and then back on the road.

"You two are something else, I swear." Alice said in a small smile as we sped down the road. I smiled as well as I looked forward, seeing how green and filled with nature Washington was compared to the snowy and isolated Alaska. So many green trees and high mountains, it all reminded me of Ireland and how green the rolling hills were.

"We're here." Alice said aloud to me as she slowed down and drove down the highway some more. I saw the city limit sign: Forks, Washington. NOw I was going to meet the girl who I was tracking, or at least I hope I was going to meet her.

She pulled up to a small two story house and then stopped the car. I then looked over to see how dark her eyes were, very dark indeed. She needed to hunt and fast, it was hard to see her eyes so cold when she was such a bright being.

"Alice, we should hunt before seeing her." I said to her in a soft tone, hoping she would agree. But she shook her head and looked at me, her eyes showing sadness.

"No, I need to see her now and make sure I was wrong." She said to me and I nodded my head. WE both got out of the car and faced the house in front of us. I could smell the trees around us, the crisp air high above us and a human scent nearby, at least two of them. I knew I was going to be okay now that Alice was with me.

And the both of us had to face this, head on....


	11. They Need You

"You saw me fall." The young Bella Swan said to Alice as I stood behind Alice, seeing how fragile and fair Bella was in person. She looked like she would break within a second if I placed a finger on her, ever worse a fingernail. But she did have a rare beauty about her. I stayed silent as Alice changed her stance slightly, I could tell she was getting aggravated. As she talked I could smell something horrid on her, like wet dog but ten times worse.

"No," Alice said in disagreement, and I could tell her voice had disbelief and some anger in it, "I saw you _jump_." Bella pursed her lips in retaliation to Alice's statement, and Alice in return shook her her, "I told him this would happen, but he didn't listen to me. _'Bella promised. Don't be looking for her future either. We've done enough damage.'_ But just because I'm not looking doesn't mean I don't see. I wasn't keeping tabs, Lucy was."

My head then snapped over from Alice to Bella, seeing her brown eyes on me for the first time since we came into the house, well she did look at me as if I was a freak of nature when we walked in. I stayed silent, smiling at her slightly and seeing her petrified look on her face.

"Way to throw me under the bus, Alice." I murmured to her, seeing her wave her hand off at me and then Bella looking back at Alice.

"I saw you go into the water and I waited and waited for you to come up, but you didn't. What happened? and how could you do that to Charlie? Did you stop to think what this would do to him? And my brother?" I squinted myself thinking of Edward and how he was dealing with all of this mess himself. Bella cringed as well as she broke off her sentence.

"Alice, I was not trying to commit suicide." Bella said back to her. Alice eyed her from her spot.

"Are you saying you didn't jump off a cliff?" She asked Bella. I leaned a bit, more intrigued about what happened with her and why she did it.

"No, but...." She trailed off, I could tell she was trying to find the right words to say, " It was for recreational purposes only." That explanation made Alice's face even more of a hard granite statue.

"I'd seen some of Jacob's friends cliff diving." Bella insisted and I thought about Jacob Black once more as thy continued talking. He was the boy who helped her when she fell off the motorcycle some time beforehand. He had a look of serious on his face, but when Bella was around him she was happy. It was as if he was numbing her pain about Edward and how she was coping with him gone: through a friendship with Jacob. But Carlisle told me he was a werewolf, and werewolves where beings we never wanted to encounter actually. Stories about the species were all about ravaging and animalistic behavior, something I never wanted to be as a vampire.

"Alice, what did you think you were going to find? I mean, besides me being dead? Did you expect me skipping around and whistling show tunes? You know me better than that." Bella explained as I snapped back to reality and back into the conversation. She sounded so bitter talking about Edward, and I knew it was still hurting her on the inside.

"I do, but I hoped." Alice merely replied.

"Then I guess I don't have the corner on the idiocy market." Bella replied back to her, the phone ringing later and she picked it up. I pulled Alice aside and she looked over at me.

"This might of been a bad idea." I said to her in a hushed tone.

"No, we need to stay with her for a day or two just to make sure things are going to be okay." Alice said to me in a soft tone, but she then stopped and pointed to my eyes.

"You need to feed." She said in a concerned and I nodded. Bella's scent, as soon as I came through the door, was killing me on the inside. I knew I was a civil vampire, that was how I was taught, but I wanted nothing more than to kill her then and there and drain her all of her blood in a second or two. it sounded horrible, but it's what I wanted, what I needed.

"Come, we'll go and hunt right now." Alice said to me, rubbing my arm to try and calm my nerves to want and kill Bella. But it was all too much for me to take.

"Could you stay? Please? For just a little while, I've missed you too much!" Bella asked in a begging like tone. But I saw Alice's eyes as Bella asked her: they looked so unhappy.

"If you think that's a good idea." She merely replied.

"I do. You can stay here---Charlie would love that."

"I have a home, Bella." After Alice said that Bella nodded her head, disappointment was evident on her face.

"Well, I need to go get a suitcase of clothes, at the very least." Alice replied some time later, then being hugged by Bella and making me step back a bit to try and avoid her scent some more. Now I was slightly shaking in my spot, needing blood and fast.

After reassuring Bella we would return in the hour I bolted out of the house as fast as I could, following Alice and her lead. She knew the area, living her once before and knowing where to find game. I followed close behind her and breathed in the pine air around me as we ran.

I ran through the woods, following the scent of a herd of deer as fast as I could, needing to feed to get my mind at ease. But all I could think of was Jasper. His face was in my head, flooding my thoughts and images of his honey blond hair, his wide golden eyes and his voice, oh his voice. It was like listening to music for the first time in my life: Glorious. Thinking of him took away the ache and need for blood.

"There." Alice said in a reassuring grin as I spot some deer in front of us. I was too hungry to care I passed her and lunged for the biggest deer I could find. Snapping his neck was some work since I was weak for hunger, but he died within a second or two after I caught him and I drank down the deer for all it's worth.

It wasn't as satisfying as what I had before with the Cullen Family, even the Denali Family, but non the less it was food I could be fine with. After draining the deer for all of its blood, I was eventually satisfied with my thirst and I felt strong once more. The mood around us in the Washington forest was far darker and colder than in Alaska, as if a threatening force of some kind was watching us. IN Alaska, I felt safe, but there in Forks I felt threatened.

"We should head back, Bella would be worried about us." Alice said to me as after she had her own feast of blood. But I shook my head and took out my phone in my pocket.

"I need to call Jasper. I'll catch you with you and Bella as soon as I'm done." I reassured her and she smiled at me, nodding her head. She then ran off in a flash and I quickly dialed Jasper's number.

"I'm so glad you called, I was getting worried about you. Are you alright?" Jasper asked me aloud in wonder on the phone.

"I'm fine, really. I just hunted with Alice, we both really needed it." I said to him in a soothing tone.

"How's Bella? Is she safe?" Jasper asked me aloud in wonder.

"Yes she is, it was all a misunderstanding. Alice can explain it to you later, I think." I explained back to him, but I got nothing back from him. I knew something was wrong, very wrong indeed. I was hesitant now, wondering what was going on and why Jasper wasn't saying anything.

"Jasper? Is something wrong?" I asked him in a worried tone.

"Your father called, he wants you to call him as soon as you can. Lucy, he sounds concerned, and a bit angry." I froze in my spot, feeling my voice was no longer available for me to use. My father, he must of found out about me and Alice and our little adventure to Washington.

"He knows, doesn't he?" I asked aloud, afraid of what he was going to say on the other line.

"Yes." I closed my eyes, wanting to holding the scream I was urging to throw out. How was I going to deal with this now? I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to figure out what I was going to do.

"I'll call him, and then I'll call you sometime later." I reassured him, hearing him sigh lightly on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, and Lucy, don't worry. Things are going to be okay." Jasper said to me in a soothing tone, making me smile slightly. I closed the phone and then dialed the number of my father, thinking of what I was going to say to him and how I was going to defend myself. But it all went out the window as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Lucy! Please tell me you're not in Washington! " I cringed, hearing his voice in the phone. HOw was I going to tell him about my situation.

"Father, let me explain." I tried to start off, but he cut me off in a second.

"Do you know how concerned I was when I was told you were down in Forks, and in a large population of human may I add? What if you relasped while you're down there? Does Carlisle know about this?" I tried to hold back the scream I wanted to project to tell him to stop, but he suddenly stopped on the other end and I froze. I must of been in huge trouble. But I heard a beeping and more voices around him.

"Lucy, it's Aurora. We have you on speaker phone. Your father is talking to John, who is trying to calm him down the best he can. Please, tell us the situation." Aurora said to me in her soothing tone. I felt better that I was talking to my Elder than my father.

"Alice had a vision that Bella Swan jumped off a cliff and committed suicide. She wanted to come down to Washington to confirm this discovery, and I volunteered to go along with her." I explained over the phone calmly.

"Where is Edward?" Nora asked over the phone with some concern in her voice.

"We don't know. I'm trying to track him, but he is too fast for me to follow." I said in a small tone, feeling a sense of defeat for not upholding my ability.

"Lucy, don't beat yourself over something like that. Every Ability has limits, and you've encountered yours. It's not your fault." Thomas reassured me in his low but soothing tone. I smiled from my position.

"As soon as we sort this out with Bella and Edward, I will return home." I said to all of them on the other end. I heard nothing for a good minute, maybe two. Isn't that my mission, to help the family and then come home?

"Perhaps it would be best if you stayed." Gabriel said in a soft tone, having me freeze in my spot. Why did they want me to stay? I was done with my mission, I was meant to go home. But I then thought of Jasper, he would be mad if I left, heartbroken even.

"But my mission is done." I protested back to them in a bolder tone.

"It may be done, but we know about you and Jasper. You two need to be together." Gabriel said back to me on the other line. I closed my eyes, trying to picture myself without Jasper. It would be cold and alone, something I never wanted to encounter, nor do I wanted to in the near future. How was it going to work out.

"What about father?" I asked in a low tone. I hoped he would accept the fact that I loved him, and he loved me. I didn't want to part from him, but I didn't want to part from my family.

"My dear." I heard over the phone, instantly knowing it was my father. But now his tone was calm and collected, even a bit on the breaking point. I stayed silent, knowing he was trying to find the words to say something to me. A part of me knew he wanted me to come home that very second. But I didn't want to, I would have to say no to him. Alice needed me, and so did Bella, so leaving then would kill me. Leaving them behind, leaving the Cullens behind, and worst of all leaving Jasper. Oh Jasper.

"You need to help the Cullens. They need your help more than we need you back here at home." He explained to me a in a cool fashion, but I could tell it was hard for him to say those words.

"Father, I will be safe. You don't need to worry, and I will call you if anything were to happen." I said over the phone in a soothing tone, hearing a soft sigh from him. After a another minute of convincing my father that it was best for me to stay and help, he gave me his blessing and I hung up the phone. I clutched the phone to my chest, closing my eyes and thinking of Jasper, my father, Gabriel, Alice... They all flooded my head slowly but surely.

I looked up and saw the faint moon through the trees and wondered how I came to this. All I did was agree to help the Cullens track a ordinary human girl. But that very action brought me to Jasper, the one person whom I fell in love with. THe Cullens became my second family, having me feel the need to help them, protect them, and love them as my own.

We stayed the next day, meeting Bella's father Charlie Swan in the progress. At first he seemed afraid of me, who would blame him. I was on the verge of breaking something, since I had so many emotions going through me. I missed Jasper, I was afraid for where I was, and for what Edward was going to do. I stayed outside most of the time, smelling the disgusting stench of dog in their home. I knew that Jacob BLack was going to be there, and he needed his time alone with Bella.

I was hunting the next day when I had the though of trying to find Edward one more time. I concentrated on his whereabouts, repeating his name over and over again. This time I was afraid he was going to somehow block himself from me, though I knew that would be impossible. But I found him, in Italy. Why was he in Italy? He looked so sad and depressed about something, walking like a mindless zombie down a dark hallway into a bigger room. There were three figures sitting in three thrones in front of them, too pale to be human...oh no.

I snapped out of the vision and looked around me, finding myself once again in the forest of Forks Washington. Why was he going to go to them? PLease don't make it true, please don't die Edward! I then did the one thing I knew I could do, I screamed out loud at the top of my lungs:

"ALICE!"


	12. Enemy Territory

"Try again." Alice said to me as we were on the plane. I nodded my head and closed my eyes, trying to find Edward in my thoughts once more. I scanned through most of Europe, only to see him alone in Volterra once again. He still looked like he needed to feed, circles under his eyes and they started to go black. He looked so lost and so depressed, which made me want to rush to him faster than ever. We were now at least two hours away from landing and going over to him, which made the two hours seem more like two years.

So Far Edward asked the Volturi if he could die as well as Bella, though he was under the impression that she did commit suicide. But as a chock for my account, they declined and said no to him. I was a bit thankful for them to say no, but it was when I later found out they only wanted to keep him as one of their own that made me angry. They wanted his talent, wanting him to be a guard as well for the Volturi.

"Who is she?" Bella whispered to Alice in a fearful tone. I kept concentrating on Edward, knowing Bella was talking about me. We never introduced ourselves really, all because we were in a rush to finding Edward and making sure he didn't kill himself.

"Her name is Lucilia O'Leary, Lucy for short. She's a old family friend of ours." Alice started out, then explaining in a bit more detail to Bella about me. I didn't want to listen, I was more focused on Edward. But for a brief moment I started to think about Jasper, how worried he was for not only Alice and Edward, but for me as well. I then wanted to track him down and make sure he was alright.

I found him back at the Cullen Household in Alaska, but he didn't look too happy. He actually looked rather sad and alone. It must of been me, seeing him so depressed and worried about me and where I was, if I was alright. ALl I wanted to do then and there was to wrap my arms around him, hold him close and tell him I wasn't going to leave him.

"And she knew about me, how?" Bella asked Alice aloud in wonder and in determination. I snapped back to reality and looked over at Alice, Bella being sanwhiched in the middle of the both of us. Alice gave me a grave look on her face, asking me permission to tell her what has happened, silently of course. I nodded my head at her, knowing fully well the consequences of what was going to happen.

"It's a bit of a story."

"He's still planning on noon?" Bella asked Alice aloud in a grave tone as we drove through the countryside towards the city of Volterra. Alice highjacked a yellow porsche to take us to him, not that it wasn't so noticeable at all. BUt I stay in the back seat as Bella sat up in front with Alice.

"Yes. He's decided to wait. And they're waiting for him." Alice explained back to Bella. I kept concentrating on Edward, but I was getting so much of a headache I stopped.

"Alice I can't do it anymore, give me five minutes." I said in a groan, feeling the pounding in my head of Edward over and over again. Alice nodded her head and looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Take a breather, you've been tracking him since we've gotten off the plane." She said to me in a calm voice, having me nod my head and see Bella in front of me still worried.

"Tell me what do I have to do." Bella then said in a determining voice to Alice.

"You don't have to do anything. He just has to see you before he moves into the light. And he has to see you before he sees me." Alice explained to her in a calm tone, having me think of the plan as well.

"How are we going to work that?"

"I'm going to get you as close as possible, and then you're going to run in the direction I point you." Alice explained aloud. Bella nodded her head in agreement. I then felt like I needed tog o with Bella and make sure she wans't going to get into any more trouble as she did before.

"I'll go with her." I said aloud, having Alice look at me through the rear view mirror. Bella looked over her shoulder at me with some shock on her face.

"I'll make sure she is seen by Edward." I reassured Alice in a soothing tone, hoping she would understand. Alice was silent for a moment or two, but she nodded her head at me and I smiled slightly.

"Right, we have limited time."

* * *

Bella and I ran through most of the crowd in the city, trying to get to the square. Alice gave me black leather jacket with a hoodie for me to hide under, along with skinny jeans and boots. As we ran, I stayed in the front and Bella stay right behind me. All of the citizens were in red cloaks, covering their faces. It felt like we were running through a dream, something I would wake up to and never think about it again. But it was real, and so the Edward's safety. I ran alongside Bella, though I would of preferred to go faster. But Bella had to be near me, and I had to make sure she was seen by Edward. It was the only say to save him, save them both.

I never thought of Edward as more than a brother. He and I were stubborn, protective, passionate, and cautious. We would be at each other's throats on may occasions, but we both knew that one couldn't stay mad at the other. It was if we were siblings in our human lives, reunited once more as vampires, damned children of the night. He found it a burden, and I did at one time. Up until Jasper and I confessed our love for once another.

"Wait." I said to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back behind a wall. I looked around the corner to see more of the crowd going to the center of the town, and the time was too soon. I kept her arm in my grasp as I tracked once more. I saw Edward walking over to the spot he was going to draw some attention, still going through with it. I snapped out of it and looked over at Bella.

"We need to go, now!" I said in a hushed tone, Bella nodding her head and we both ran as fast as we could, well as fast as she could, through the crowd and towards the square. Shoving through the people I was frantic to reach Edward, to get Bella over to him before he would go through it. But as soon as I saw the square in front of me, I heard the tower chime and I felt my stomach drop. Bella looked petrified as we both saw Edward. He was slowly walking towards the light, a daze in his eyes.

"Go!" I yelled at her over the second chime, seeing her bolt over to him through the crowd faster than before. I then shoved my way back through the crowd and hid in the corner, away from the light and in darkness. Keeping my head down I instantly tracked the both of them, seeing him move away from the crowds and in darkness, wrapped up in each other. Edward was happy once again that she was there, in his arms, as one. But that was short lived as soon as I saw two figures in the dark confront the both of them. I started to panic, knowing they were a part of the Volturi. I felt a hand on my arm, snapping me back to reality as I saw Alice near me. She was wearing sunglasses, gloves and a scarf over her head. She had a concerned look on her face.

"I need to help Edward and Bella, go back to the car and stay undercover." Alice said to me and was about to go past me until I grabbed her gloved hand. She looked back at me as I shook my head.

"I'm coming with you." I said to her in a low tone.

"You know the treaty your family holds with the Volturi, if you go in there you'll put your own neck on the chopping block." Alice said to me in a hushed tone.

"But I can also protect Bella, Edward and yourself. THey can't harm me, and since I'm in your company, they can't harm you either." I explained to her. I knew I was protected by the treaty both of our families held, if they were to harm me they would be opening a war between our families. But I knew they wanted to uphold their treaty, they weren't ones to break a treaty. Alice stayed silent for a good couple of seconds, then nodding her head.

"Come on." Alice said in a low tone. I followed closely behind her, the both of us staying in the shadows and trying not to be seen. We then made it over to Edward and Bella, but they were standing a bit away from a large vampire but was built like a football player. But the other one was smaller than him in height, but looked just as dangerous and strong. I knew who he was from the moment I saw him: Demetri.

My father warned me about him, Demetri was the top tracker with the VOlturi. He was smart and very dangerous, but hopefully I was ahead of the game. Demetri looked over at me and I could tell he knew exactly who I was. I kept my composure as I also received a look from Edward. He was more shocked than Demetri, looking at me as if I was a ghost. Demetri and the other taller vampire looked over at Alice and myself.

"Come on guys, let's not make a scene." Alice said in her sweet tone, having the both of them look at her. Edward looked over at me, having his golden eyes drill into my skin. I kept my eyes on Demetri and saw him smile slightly at me. But his smile was something a killer would give his victim.

"Enough." We heard aloud from down the hallway, a younger girl walking towards us in a determined fashion. We all looked over to see it was a young vampire girl much shorter than us, but looked just as vicious and cynical. Her haunting crimson eyes were on ours.

* * *

I stayed behind Alice and Edward as we approached the hall of the Volturi. I stayed silent and kept my head down, though I knew Edward was looking back at me with cold golden eyes. Bella was clung to Edward and Alice was silent as well next to them.

"Why is she with you Alice?" Edward asked in a hiss to Alice, having me squint from his tone of voice. But she stayed silent as we made it to the main room where there were three vampires sitting in thrones in front of us. I stayed behind Edward and kept my head down, though my eyes were on them. Stories of the three rulers surrounded my newborn years and it wasn't until now where I knew they were real. Sophistication, royalty and justice surrounded these three men. It was just like my family. but they were the ones who showed no mercy or love.

I was in enemy territory, was I ever going to see my family again? or even Jasper for that matter?


	13. The Treaty

"What a happy surprise! Bella is alive afterall, isn't that wonderful! I love a happy ending." I heard the one figure say aloud as he approached us. I stayed next to Alice and behind Edward as he came closer. I knew he was Aro, I could tell by the way he approached us with a cunning smile and hospitality. He reached for Edward's hand as I looked from him to the other two figures at the throne. One of them, on the right side, had blond hair and a snarl on his face. It looked like he wasn't pleased with our presence there. The other on my left side looked more bored and drained than cunning or angry. He looked as if he was at the end of his vampire life, with no more happiness on his face. But he looked right over at me and I felt like he was seeing through me. I felt exposed to him as Aro was busy with Edward and Bella.

"Let us ee if she is immune to all of our powers, shall we Jane?" Aro said aloud to Jane, the young girl standing nearby and I saw Edward bolt in front of her, grunting "no" in the process. He then stiffened, I could tell he was going through intense pain, his fingers looking out of places and his neck craning. My god, she was torturing him with her mind.

"Stop!" Bella cried as Edward fell to the floor. I stayed silent but i made fists with my hands, wanting to go and help Edward, but what was I to do. Alice knelt down with him and placed her hands on his chest, trying to soothe it. It was all too much for me to see and to handle, so I kept my head down and closed my eyes, trying to fog out Bella's plea for Jane to stop and Edward's pain in his voice as he grunted.

It then all stopped as I heard Aro take in a breath or two. I looked up from my spot to see the scene in front of me. Alice and Edward were on the ground, Edward was stil trying to recover his torture and Alice was looking in my direction but with her head down. Bella was looking at me now with wide eyes, and then I saw the rest of the room look at me too. But their eyes were in pure shock, and maybe a hint of fear. I then knew they knew who I was, and who I belonged to. Aro smiled at me widely, but I didn't smiled back. It all felt like a sick joke.

"Lucilia O'Leary,." Aro said aloud as he walked over to me slowly. I was trying not to panic, so I stood up straight and tried to act proper in front of him. I bowed slightly in front of him, hearing a chuckle coming from behind his lips. As I straightened back up I looked over to Alice and Edward, seeing his golden eyes on me and I knew he was then concerned about me.

"I thought I would never see the day when I met you face-to-face." Aro said to me in a happy tone, I smiled slightly at him, but I returned to my stern face.

"Aro." I said to him in a polite tone. He folded his hands in front of him as he approached me, only being a few feet away from me.

"What is a young Saint like you doing with the Cullen Family?" He asked in a sweet tone, having me look at him in shock, and then at Edward. Edward's eyes were on me, both with concern and with rage. I looked back at Alice, who just nodded her head and silently told me to tell him what happened. I looked then to Aro.

"Carlisle Cullen asked for my assistance in September to watch Bella Swan, using my ability to watch her while being in the company of the Cullens. I never interfered with her life, nor was I planning to." I explained to him in a slow polite tone. Aro smiled as I told him the story, but I could see Edward didn't like it at all. His eyer were small at me, and I knew I was blocking my mind from him since Bella caught him outside. I looked back to Aro, but I saw one of the figure behind him stand up from his throne.

"Aro, she's a connected to Edward and Alice's brother." He said in a low tone, but he kept his eyes on me. I stayed silent as Aro looked to his right as the figure walked over a little bit from his throne, a slow walk.

"She's connected to Jasper Whitlock Hale." He said in a shocked tone, having me looked at him in shock. How could he know something like that about me and Jasper. Edward's eyes widened, Alice stayed silent but was just as shocked, and Bella was now petrified.

"How rare, so rare for a youngling to steal the heart of a Cullen in such little time." Aro said to me in a wide grin, making me squirm under my skin as he turned his attention to Bella.

"What do we do with you now?" He asked, walking over with her with his folded hands in front of him.

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro." The dark figure said in his draining tone as he sat back down at his throne.

"She knows too much." THe third figure with the blond hair sneered from his throne, giving Bella dark eyes of hate. Aro sighed aloud, making me wonder what he was going to do.

"That's true." Aro said aloud in a sad tone, he then looked over us at a larger vampire of the guard.

"Felix." was the only thing he said, but I looked over my shoulder to see the larger man approach her. THe next few seconds were a blur, but I could see Edward shooting up and shoving Bella out of the way. I ran over to Bella and pushed her behind me as Edward and Felix fought within seconds. Blurs of hair, skin and eyes were in front of us as Alice was now being held by Demetri and Aro looked on. Edward was suddenly being held violently by Felix, having the boy next to Jane walk over to Bella and myself with a glint in his eyes. I crouched down low and bared my teeth at him, seeing him instantly back up and Aro look over at me.

"Alec." He said in a snapped tone, having the boy look over at him with shock on his face. I still barred my teeth while having BElla behind me the entire time, Aro looking over at me.

"You know the treaty we hold with the Saints. I suggest you not touch her." Aro said in a low tone, having Aelc move away from me a bit. I stood back up slowly, but keeping my teeth in view of them. I wasn't going to let the Cullen loose this battle, not while I was present. Not when they showed me love and hospitality, now when I was with Jasper. I loved him too much to let his family die and suffer. THey were my family now. No one was going to take them from me, not even the Volturi.

Stepping off the plane and into the terminal was a relief for me to take. But I was still on Edward's bad side, making me surprised he didn't kill me just yet. He stayed with Bella throughout the rest of the stay at Volterra and the plane ride home. Although he gave me stolen glares over Bella's head or shoulder, and I tried to stray from his eyes. I knew hew as going to confront me about it, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

The Volturi let us go in peace, but we silently made the promise that Bella was going to be a vampire. She knew too much for their liking, and with the vision Alice shared of Bella being a vampire, they were satisfied with us living. Bella was now facing a life as a vampire, whether she liked it or not. I knew my father was scared out of his mind for knowing I was there with them, but I had to do it.

I walked through the tunnel to the terminal, scanning the room as usual as Edward, Bella and Alice were behind me. It was somewhat routine for me, to be in the front and look out for anything suspicious. I could smell every human near me, and it was killing me. I never had the chance to hunt before coming home, so by then I was dying of blood. But as soon as we turned the corner, I felt something tug in my chest and my weight being lifted. I saw Carlisle and Esme, holding hands and a smile on their faces. Emmett was behind them, looking past me at Alice, show I heard lay out a sigh of relief and joy. BUt I went past all of them and saw Jasper, having strain in his eyes and his eyes connected with mine. He instantly walked over to me, having me pick up my pace to get to him faster. HIs face was in my mind, his voice in my ears and just the thought of being back in his arms made me get through this whole situation with Edward and Volterra.

Jasper held me so tight that I would died if I was human. I hugged him just as tight as well, feeling a wave of relief going through me. I was back with him, I was finally complete. HIs arms went to my waist and my arms went around his neck, feeling we were two pieces of a puzzle that connected as one. I breathed him in, the sweet smell of Jasper filling my chest than the blood of the humans passing us by. I pulled away from him, seeing him smile at me and moved the hair away from my eyes with one hand.

"I couldn't do anything else but think about you." Jasper whispered to me in a rushed tone, making me smile so wide it would hurt my cheeks. BUt he then got concerned, tracing the circles under my eyes with his fingers.

"You need to feed." he said in a lower tone, having me nod my head.

"I had no time, I wanted to come home and be with you." I confessed, seeing him nod in return. I hid my head in his chest one more, trying to breathe more of his scent in me to hide the fact that I needed blood. Jasper wrapped his arms around my middle and felt my close, burying his nose in my hair to breathe me in as well.

"I missed you, so much. I missed your sweet scent of Rain and Iris." Jasper started, breathing me in once more before pulling away a bit and looking down at me with his warm golden eyes.

"I missed you beautiful face, your gentle smile, and your voice." He said to me in a low tone so that I could only hear him. I smiled at him, seeing him smile in return as he kissed my forehead.

"Come on, I need to get you well fed before I can kiss you." He said in a loving tone, having me laugh a bit and him laugh in return. He took my hand and we followed the Cullens out to the car, back to their normal lives. I was too happy behind home.

Too bad it was short lived.


	14. Caught Ya

The Cullen family moved back to Washington in their old home, and I volunteered to help them move. Jasper hardly left my side when I came home, taking me out to a hunting trip as soon as we came home and away from humans. And as soon as we reached Forks, Bella wanted to put her mortality to a vote. I remember standing next to Jasper in front of Bella and Edward, hearing each family member.

"Lucy?" Bella asked me, having me a bit shocked when she asked me. I wasn't a part of the family, so why should she ask me. Edward was still sore at me, and he shook his head and walked over to Bella a bit more from his spot.

"She's not a part of his family, her vote-" he started, but Bella scut him off in a instant.

"No, Edward. She was watching out for me the whole time you guys were gone, and she practically saved our lives back in Italy. I think she is a part of this family." Bella explained to him in a cold tone, having her look back over at me with a small smile on her face. Jasper gently took my hand in his as Bella approached me, walking slowly but surely towards me. I stayed still, somewhat used to her sweet scent.

"I do want your vote, Lucy." She said to me in a soft tone. I smiled at her, looking then at Jasper to see his approval. He nodded his head at and kissed my head as I looked over to Edward. His eyes drilled into mine, trying to mentally yell at me not to say anything. I then looked back to Bella and smiled at her.

"I say yes." I replied to her, seeing Edward glare at me some more with disapproval. Jasper wrapped a arm around me in protection against Edward's glare as Bella smiled at me and walked back over to Edward. Before I could do anything else, Edward walked over to me and kept his death stare at me.

"I wish to speak with you outside." he said in a cold tone, having me stare at him coldly. He walked by me in a brisk pace and out the back door, having me follow him willingly. I knew he wanted to talk about it to me, and I knew now was the time to talk to him about me going behind his back.

"Lucy?" I heard Jasper ask me in hesitation, but I kept walking outside. I knew the others were following me in wonder and confusion, though I knew they knew something was coming. I walked out into the backyard and saw Edward about thirty feet away from me, his back turned to me and his hands making fists at his sides. It was silent outside, the wind was very still and the smell of the pine was stinging my nostrils. But I was focused on Edward as the family stayed behind me.

"Why did you do it?" he asked at first in a distant but bitter tone. I stayed silent for a moment or two, letting him try to figure out what else he wanted to tell me. He had the right to be mad at me, and I knew it was going to come out sometime what my true intentions were. I just didn't think it would be like this, in such a negative state.

"WHY?" He roared now, turning to face me and his face was in rage. I took a step back from his roaring voice, never once seeing this side of Edward before. His golden eyes, wide and filled with hate, burned into my calm ones. I knew I was in trouble, but he didn't have to act like this.

"I had no intention of interfering with Bella's life, as you requested." I said to him in a calm tone, Edward shook his head and I could tell he was about to rip something apart from the looks of his hands.

"You still went behind my back, you were watching her without my permission!" Edward said in protest. I then got angry, how could he pin point me. I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling the anger going through me in a instant. If there was ever one moment where I did not need Jasper, it was now.

"I don't follow orders from you." I yelled back at him, and I knew some of the Cullen family members behind me were taken back from my outburst. Edward eyed me, still as mad as ever. But I was mad at him too, and this wasn't going to go down smoothly.

"All I wanted for her was to have a happy normal life without any interference from us, and you broke it." He said in a snarling tone, taking a few steps towards me. I did the same to him, hearing a gasp coming from Jasper as a low growl escaped my lips.

"Just because you could not grasp the mere notion that you made a huge mistake and left her does not mean the rest of us in your family go live in the same lie!" I practically yelled at him, the rage was flowing through my voice. Edward then snapped and launched himself at me in a flash. I dodged him to the right side and grabbed his arm, shoving him in the ground with my knee in his back and yanking his arm back.

I saw Esme gasp and Emmett take a defensive step towards me, but Carlisle stayed still as Bella looked petrified. I knew I was stronger than Edward, since I was just as strong as Emmett from our previous games. Edward struggled against my grasped, but I then grabbed him by the back of his neck, throwing him up and then releasing him in mid air. I then grabbed him neck and launched him on his back to the ground, holding him down and he stayed silent. He showed no struggle against my grasp on his neck. I looked down at him, still fueled with anger against him for attacking me.

"Do not attack me for doing the task I was given. You and I both know you can't win against me when it comes to a fight." I growled at him, seeing how quiet he was now. I looked up from him to the Cullen family, seeing all of them look at me. Carlisle was silent, Esme had a sorrowful look on her face, Emmett looked defensive and Alice looking a bit scared. Bella was petrified that I had the love of her life in a death grip, and Jasper's eyes were on me the whole time.

I released Edward and stood up completely as Carlisle approached me slowly. I didn't want to hear it from him, I felt too ashamed to do it.

"Lucy." He only said my name and I felt like a failure. He gave me a small smile, showing that he understood. But I shook my head at him.

"I need to hunt." I said in a low tone, turning my heel and running away from my second family into the dark forest of Forks. I ran as fast as I could, wanting to leave that horrible confrontation I had with Edward. It was all too much for me, I wasn't that type of vampire. That wasn't my nature, and I knew it.

I stopped and took a deep breath, breathing in all of the pine and crisp air. I looked up into the dark sky, seeing no moon but a few stars here and there. The feeling of being a failure was soaring through me as I tried to get my mind around things. My father was in my mind, how mad he was at me, then Edward and how mad he was at me then for following Bella. Lastly was Jasper, oh Jasper.

"Lucy." I heard behind me, and I whirled around to see Jasper standing a bit away from me. I could tell he was concerned with what was going on with me, and I needed Jasper more than ever. Jasper rushed over to me and closed me in his embrace. I held onto him, knowing that I was going to be okay since he was close to me.

"He was just in the heat of the moment, give him some time to think and things will be okay." Jasper whispered in my ear as he stroked my hair and held me gently. I could hear his words, but there was still guilt and the thought of being a failure flooding my mind. Even Jasper holding me wasn't going to calm me down from that recent event. Jasper only held me close to him, never letting me go and showing he wasn't going to leave me in my time of need.

Jasper and I stood in our embrace in the darkness of the forest, breathing each other in slowly. I loved his scent, it was my addiction and pure enjoyment to breathe him in.

"I need to apologize to him." I said aloud in a soft tone.

"He understands." Jasper reassured me softly in my ear.

"But that was not my true nature, Jasper. I wasn't acting maturely, and I need to fix it." I said to him in a more broken tone, still regretting doing that to Edward. He felt like my brother since I was so close to the rest of the family.

"Not now, not while you're like this. Trust me, you need to leave him alone for awhile. The both of you are still heated, I can feel it. Give him a day or two." Jasper said to me as he rubbed my back with his knuckles. I could feel some of the soothing emotions running through me in a very soothing fashion. I smiled and relaxed in his arms, now enjoying his ability more than ever.

"Do you still need to hunt?" Jasper whispered in my ear, making me smiled as I felt a smile on his lips against the shell of my ear. Leave it to my Jasper to soothe my worries away with just his voice, how deep and rich it was when he spoke. I pulled back a bit and looked up at him, no feeling like I wanted to kiss him. It was funny how I felt like that, even when he had no participation in it. I raised a eyebrow at him, figuring out what to do with a man as cunning as Jasper. I leaned in to kiss him, only grazing my lips against his and seeing his eyes close, thinking I was going to kiss him in return.

"Catch me." I said against his lips and jumped out of his arms, running away from him and through the forest. I heard him behind me, trying to keep up with me in a playful way, and I laughed as I dodged the obstacles around me. My worries, my anger towards Edward, my pain I felt after fighting him, and my fear of being alone, all flashed away from me in sonic speed.

I stopped running some time later, looking over my shoulder at Jasper and I could see him in my clear line of vision. He was standing about ten feet away from me with a sly smile on his face, his eyes already showing his affection towards me. I smiled at him and ran over to him, jumping up and into his arms. One arm went around my waist and another on the back of my neck as my legs wrapped around his waist and another on his cheek.

"Caught ya." He said in his southern accent, but it was low and enticing. He then kissed me suddenly, a bit rougher than the previous kisses we shared and I kissed him right back. We didn't care if we were in the forest, alone in our thoughts and desires. I was content being in his arms, and I knew he was content as well.

Oh yes, he caught me.


End file.
